


Auribus Teneo Lupum

by AquaticMammal (PlotAddict)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Beta Hange Zoë, Eren's Questionable Secondary Gender, Erwin’s indecisive eyebrows, F/F, F/M, Future Mpreg, Lots of apologies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Armin Arlert, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological, Sick Levi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some OOC, non-binary hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotAddict/pseuds/AquaticMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom had been at peace, had been as prosperous as it had always been for many generations – that was – until an epidemic broke out within the southeastern city inside Maria District six years ago. Now, the city is quarantined and labelled as the Dead City and only authorized Survey Corps soldiers are given permission to enter where only few come out unharmed and – even fewer – alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of beginnings, fate and happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is particularly short coz it felt like the flow of the chapter will be compromised if I go much further. Idk. Help me hahaha
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy. :)
> 
> P.S. Auribus Teneo Lupum means "holding a wolf by the ears" and is interpreted to mean that "to let go or not you will still find yourself at the mercy of the beast" or "act or not, the risk is the same"

The Reiss Kingdom is divided into three large districts which – more or less – define the living situation of its residents. The great district of Sina – although much smaller compared to the other two districts – houses the most prestigious families in the kingdom, including the Royal Family itself. The Royal Castle sit atop a hill at the center of the district where it overlooks the beautiful houses and buildings in all of the kingdom. The second largest district of the Reiss Kingdom is the district of Rose where most middle-class families live – where merchants mostly reside and go about their businesses. The largest territory claimed under the Reiss Kingdom belongs to the residents that find a living in working on the fields with livestock and nature itself – is the district of Maria.

  
The Survey Corps is a faction of the Military Forces the King himself built decades ago in order to survey and counteract rebel and anarchist groups that try to disrupt the peace within the kingdom and overthrow the Royal Family. It is stationed in the district of Maria, where it is closer to the nests of bandits, thugs and possibly the hideouts and origins of the rebel and anarchist groups trying to enter the kingdom. The Military Police – also known as the Royal Guards – is a military faction especially made for the protection of the Royal Family. Only top marking recruits are given the privilege to join the Royal Guards, serve directly under the King and live within the inner wall where its headquarters were stationed. The Garrison is the third military faction which is in charge of the basic handlings within the Kingdom – dealing with the baser forms of crime against the Royal Laws.

  
The kingdom had been at peace, had been as prosperous as it had always been for many generations – that was – until an epidemic broke out within the southeastern city inside Maria District six years ago. Now, the city is quarantined and labelled as the Dead City and only authorized Survey Corps soldiers are given permission to enter where only few come out unharmed and – even fewer – alive.

  
It was afternoon, Levi sat at a chair inside Hanji’s working quarters, coughing like crazy. His already pale skin a shade paler than usual. He clutched at his chest with tight fist and slammed at the table with the other along with a groan of mixed frustration and irritation.

  
“You’re coughing up a lung there, you okay?” Hanji asked, looking over their shoulder where they sat in front of their work-desk. Light clinking of glass and clattering of different scientific utensils echoed through the room.

  
“You just said I’m coughing up a lung. How could I possibly be okay?” the male retorted in between pants and heavy breathing.

  
“Could’ve been worse.” the scientist shrugged, not looking away from her work.

  
The shorter male just threw his head back and sighed in response, pausing at that position to rest his exhausted being. "So… what now?” seemingly asking the ceiling for answers as he retained his position. Eyes glued to the ceiling as if all the answers to his questions would pop out any second.

  
“Well… your results on infecting others via contact still remains the same which means you’re still safe in that regards.” The scientist stood up from their seat while removing their face mask and walked towards the table where the man is seated and sat on the seat opposite of him, resting their elbows on the table. They continued “You can still bite, spit and have sex without worry. Any contact with your blood’s the same as well and although you’ve recently developed coughing, aerial infections are still clear so overall everything’s fine.” They paused, putting a hand over their chin as they examined the male in front of them. “I say that but… you’re looking more awful with each passing day. If only I could crack this strain sooner then I-“ they stopped and looked away.

  
With that, the shorter male turned his gaze to his equally frustrated companion. Hanji had never looked this anguished about these things. They’d always be energetic when discussing about how fascinating the unknown is and they’d openly discuss everything and anything under the sun with bright lit eyes behind their messy hair and thick glasses. But not this time, it seems.  
Distress is evident in their eyes. Of course they’d feel that way, just by having your close friend die a piece each passing day – knowing that you have the capability to determine the outcome of his life – is enough to break a human. The scientist has been stressing about unravelling the complicacies that surround the deadly virus day in and day out, questioning if there’s even a cure to it – which, even to them – sounds like a load of bull. Of course there is. Where there’s a question, there’s an answer. An entry, an exit. A smoke, a fire. It was their job to find the answer, and find an answer they shall do, but that does not guarantee how long it will take for them to finally succeed at unravelling this mystery. The scientist was just thankful – and a little bit hopeful – at the fact that their friend had even managed this long, being infected by the said virus. The virus was so lethal that the people infected by it would just drop dead from multiple organ failures – and if not – turn rabid and go berserk, killing everything in its wake. It’s even a miracle how the kingdom had managed to act fast enough and quarantine the city where the outbreak started, preventing the virus from spreading further.

  
“Oi specs.” he called out to the glasses wearing brunette, pulling them out from their thoughts. “Relax. All part of the occupational hazard.” He tried reassuring them but when it seems like it failed, he continued “This shit’s as complicated as Erwin’s brows. I get it. Hell, I’d like to examine the fuck outta that shit too.”

  
To that, the scientist couldn’t help but snort. Feeling lighter already, they quipped “Shall we ask?”

  
“Tried. The bastard flat out rejected.”

  
“The man’s made of steel. Guess our efforts are futile.”

  
“Right.”

  
With the room atmosphere feeling lighter and their conversation less awkward, the shorter male stood up from his seat and straightened himself out. “Guess I’ll head out first. Gotta report this to the totem pole after all.”

  
“Yeah. Later then.” the brunette scientist waved and turned back to continue their work.

  
Not a moment later, the short raven arrived in front of Erwin’s office. He knocked twice and entered the room the moment he heard the man called him to come in.

  
“So?” the blonde asked before the raven could even speak.

  
“Still safe, obviously. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t.”

  
“That’s good to hear.” The blonde sighed a breath of relief and the raven couldn’t help but raise a brow at the action.

  
The blonde sat at his chair behind his desk with documents sprawled out in front him. He paused from his work to look at the shorter male who made himself at home – sitting on one of the couch in the blonde’s office – arms sprawled out on the backrest and legs crossed.

  
“We’ve got an expedition coming up in 7 months. I’d like to include some of the new recruits in it. We’re taking them inside the Dead City.”

  
“Isn’t it too early for the brats? They’d need to do some hell of a training regimen to prepare them for that shit.”

  
“Which is why I’m assigning you as their training instructor. Do whatever you think is necessary, I’ll leave that decision up to you.” Although he’s concerned about the condition of the shorter man, he knew full well not to underestimate his capabilities. Levi is a remarkable soldier, and from the raven’s current condition, it is apparent that the short man will not go down without a fight – he is truly a force to be reckoned with.

  
The blonde shifted in his seat as he held up a pile of documents “Besides, we’ve got some promising recruits joining us. Not only is it rare for the top marking graduates to come to our ranks, but for all ten of them to join is quite unheard of.”

  
“What?” the raven man uncrossed his legs and the blonde just looked straight at him, a smirk tugging on his lips. “Nile must be pissed.” The shorter remarked which earned a chuckle from the other man. A knock and a call from the door halted their conversation.

  
“Come in.”

  
Nanaba entered and saluted “Commander, the recruits have arrived.”

  
Erwin nodded in acknowledgement and looked at the shorter male “Then let us greet them.” He smiled while the raven just let out a sigh.

  
When they went out to the grounds, they were greeted by the new recruits, all lined up and looking somewhat anxious. Erwin and Levi positioned themselves on the center front facing the soldiers.

  
“Soldiers, salute!” the blonde woman saluted and all the new recruits gave their salute “Ha!”

  
Erwin and Levi gave their salute as well. Meanwhile Mike walked up to the two and greeted them with his own salute before speaking. “Levi, good to see you’re still up, though you smell like a dead man.”

  
“You’ll be a dead man if you don’t stop smelling me.” The raven man jerked away from the taller man.

  
“Mike, you’ll creep out the recruits if you keep up with that.” Hanji remarked while making their way towards the three men.

  
“Maybe he already did.” The shorter male retorted and the taller blonde just smirked. All the while Erwin remained silent as he stood there, eyeing the recruits before he addressed them.

  
“I am Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps. I welcome everyone here to our ranks. You are all brave soldiers and for that you have my heartfelt respect. Standing here with me are my officers and your future training instructors – Captain Levi Ackermann, Hanji Zoe and you already probably know Mike Zacharias. You shall start your training tomorrow, but for now we’ll leave you to get acquainted with the barracks. Nanaba here will be the one to show you around. That is all. You are dismissed.”

  
With that all the soldiers saluted once more and Nanaba proceeded to orienting the new recruits. Meanwhile, Mike leaned in closer to Erwin and spoke in a hush voice “There are exceptional new recruits and all but I have my concerns.” The three turned to look at the man as they noticed a hint of seriousness in his voice. “Some of the recruits smell… unnerving.”

  
“You mean they stink?” the glassed brunette wisecracked but the tall blonde remained serious.

  
Mike knit his brows and continued “I cannot pinpoint what it is, but I advise to take extra care.”

  
Erwin did not respond to this, instead he turned and started walking towards where his office is. “This is no place to discuss such matter. We shall continue this in my office.” The others nodded and followed their commander inside the building.

  
It was already night by the time the tour around the barracks finished. Nanaba left the new recruits to go off on their own before they head back to their bunks to sleep.

  
“Haaa… why am I here again?” Jean complained, feet dragged and exhausted.

  
“Jean…” Marco, walking beside him, tried to pacify the boy.

  
But Eren have had enough stress and exhaustion for the day to tolerate the other’s whining. He’d been hearing Jean’s whispered complaints all throughout the orientation and even in the mess hall while they were eating dinner, the boy hadn’t shut up about it. “Go back home and tuck under your mama’s skirt then, horseface.” He snapped.

  
“Ha? Was I talking to you Jaeger?” he gave the other boy a menacing side glance as much as he could possibly pull but the other wasn’t going to pass up the chance to return the favor. Eren’s scowl hardened as his irritation towards Jean build up more.

  
“You’re already here so stop fucking complaining. You’re getting more annoying than you already are. Is it not enough that your friggin’ face is already annoying as it is, do you have to have an annoying mouth as well?”

  
“G-guys, calm down-“ Armin tried to cut in, waving his hands as if to ward off the building tension between the two.

  
“Shut up Jaeger. I didn’t ask for your fucking opinion. Besides not everyone’s hurrying off to their death like you. You’re lucky you’re even alive right now then you go off diving to your next death sentence. Ah shit! Whatever! Just fuck off!” the two-toned haired boy stormed off without so much as a backwards glance.

  
“Ah – Jean wait!” the freckled raven took after him in a frantic chase.

  
Eren just sighed thinking that he’d finally get some peace and quiet with Jean gone.

Mikasa stood closer to him, adjusting the red cloth wrapped around her neck. “Eren, don’t mind him.”

  
“Well good thing his bunk’s in a different room from mine. At least I can have peace at night.”

  
“Oi guys stop dawdling around or you’re gonna get in trouble this early in the recruitment.” Reiner warned them, making his way through to where his bunk is. Bertold, the tall brunette just behind him. “Well it’s not like they told us to go straight to bed though, I mean Commander Erwin did tell us to familiarize ourselves within the barracks.”

Annie, though, was indifferent to all this and quietly disappeared to her assigned room.

  
“Then I’ll just go ahead and familiarize myself with Krista’s bunk.” The freckled brunette threw her arms around the small blonde beside her.

  
“Ymir! You can’t-“ Krista tried wriggling her way out of the brunette’s grasp but to no avail.

  
“Oi Sasha! You can’t do that! We’ll get in serious trouble! You have to give those back to the kitchen before anyone notice.” Connie was hurrying after the ponytailed brunette, looking back warily as he tried to catch up. Meanwhile Sasha remained unaffected, a very satisfied expression on her face as she held a steaming potato on one hand and a loaf of bread on the other.

  
“Well, looks like Sasha’s already familiarized herself with the kitchen.” Ymir remarked as looks of disbelief and worry flew across her companions’ faces. Suddenly there was a shout far behind them accompanied by approaching footsteps.

  
“Brats!”

  
They all turned towards the direction and found the short raven darting towards them. They gulped and tensed where they stood with the exception of Mikasa who just stood there unaffectedly. Sasha panics and quickly devours the food she’s holding only to choke on it earning a hard slap at the back of her head from the shaved head that stood behind her.

  
“Why aren’t you in your bunks yet? Stop loitering and head to bed or so help me Imma beat you sideways to heaven if you don’t.”

  
“Y-yes sir!” they all frantically answered except for Mikasa who only looked on.  
Everyone turned away and started heading to their respective rooms but Eren looked back to find Levi still standing there and looking at them. His eyes met the shorter male’s.

  
“What?”

  
“Eh – ah – nothing sir! Good night sir.” Eren gave a small nod as he turned towards his room.

  
“Yeah.” The short male gave a small nod in return and headed off to his quarters as well.

  
But Eren still couldn’t help but look back at the raven man as if his eyes naturally follow him. Something stirred inside the boy but he quickly dismissed it as exhaustion once again found him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and Kudos to let me know what you think and feel. Always open for constructive criticisms! :)


	2. Build up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Laws involving the Dynamics. Nature of the Virus and the Infected. "Intense" training ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here is Chapter 2. Good lord, this took the life outta me. Character interaction and development is a bitch. Plus I had to study on military routines and training. I'm even studying about genetics and virology. ALL FOR THIS FIC! *cries*
> 
> Anyways, the progress of the story is quite slow coz of all the basic introductions and explanations of stuff involving stuff... so yeah. There'll probably be another chapter like this before the story can progress more quickly so I pray for patience for everyone. Especially myself.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Levi is a taciturn man - a very difficult man and I am hopeless writer because managing interaction between him and Eren is very wow. much great... TT^TT
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOYYYYYY :D

There are separations for the three Dynamics within the Military Forces’ barracks, although there aren’t any discrimination between them as the Royal Laws had always advocated equality among the dynamics. But of course, as most politics go, this was established not for the benefit of all the people of Reiss Kingdom – no, this was just a mask worn by the monarchy so that its own people would not turn against it. In fact this equality was for the benefit of those in higher status, to give them freedom to move and choose on their own. This is not the case everywhere though, the lower the status of the people are, the heavier the pressure of the dynamic hierarchy. But the Survey Corps is having none of that, they are known as the Military Faction most open to every dynamic, but they still have to follow laws to maintain order within their ranks and part of those laws is to have separate quarters for each dynamic. Alphas are separated from Betas only by rooms but never far apart – Omegas on the other hand are assigned to a separate building which also accommodate heat rooms in such cases that the Omegas within the military go in heat. Gender separation is not an issue in both Alpha and Omega quarters, however, males and females are separated from each other in the Beta quarters.

The senior soldiers are also separated from the much newer members where they are assigned to different floor levels – the junior soldiers occupy the lower floors while their seniors occupy the higher ones. The higher ranking soldiers and officers of course occupy quarters of their own, separated from everyone else.

Eren had been assigned to the Beta quarters where he shares a room with Connie, Bert and three other recruits on the first floor. Annie and Sasha were on the next room over. Mikasa is joined by Jean, Reiner, and Ymir in the Alpha quarters on the third floor while Armin, Krista, and Marco were assigned to the Omega quarters, completely separated from the other buildings.

The reveille went off, signaling for the soldiers to wake up for the morning assembly. Soldiers scramble out of their beds here and there, rushing to get up and go out to the assembly grounds. Despite all this, Connie is still deep in dreamland, arms and legs sprawled over his bunk in a messy display. A sudden smack to his face jolted him up, rudely awakening him from the dream he was having.

“Idiot get up!” Eren kicked him on his side, toppling him out of his bunk.

“Ow... Hey!” he scowled at the tanned brunette, eyes still adjusting. He clambered up, a hand rubbing his aching hip that hit the floor while another stemmed on the bed for support. “Couldn’t you be a little gentler, man?”

Bertold just stood there groggily watching their exchange.

“Be grateful I even woke you up. Or would you rather Captain Levi woke you instead?” the tanned boy didn’t wait for an answer as he darted towards the door out of the room. Connie grunted under his breath as he straightened himself out then followed after Eren, Bertold lazily walking behind him.

On the grounds, they stumbled upon Annie dragging Sasha by her collar. The ponytailed brunette struggling to free herself from the blonde to run off towards the mess hall.

“Oi Connie.” The blonde threw Sasha at Connie who fell backwards by the sudden impact. “Keep your girlfriend in check.”

“Wha- Oi, she’s not my girlfriend!”

The moment she’s free, Sasha darted towards the mess hall only to run into Mikasa who gave a calculated hit to her nape to knock her out. The raven girl carried the ponytailed brunette over her shoulders then threw her at Connie who just managed to straighten himself up again.

“Ow! Goddammit, why is everyone dumping this idiot on me?!”

“Unbelievable, first thing in the morning and the idiot’s already ready to ransack the kitchen.” Jean remarked, walking towards where everyone has gathered.

“Good morning!” Krista greeted, showcasing her angelic smile. Behind her are Armin and Marco who were smiling as well. “Good morning.” They greeted.

“Sasha’s at it again huh?” a troubled look on Armin’s face. They all proceeded to line up as they waited for the assembly to start. In the background, Connie was struggling to keep Sasha up while Ymir keeps cuddling close to Krista.

And so, the morning assembly went off without delay and now they were in the mess hall having breakfast. Sasha’s devouring her meal as if she had not eaten in days, while the others looked at her with exasperated expressions on their faces.

They all sat together in one table, Jean and Eren opting not to sit anywhere near each other, ended up sitting at the far ends of the table. They were randomly chatting about adjusting to their new bunks and quarters. Others voiced their wonder about their upcoming training and how hard it’s going to be since they’ll be supervised by Levi – who doesn’t exactly look like the gentle and caring type. Others are concerned about whether they’ll be sent out to the woods to hunt anarchist groups or be given special permission to enter the Dead City on an expedition. They were all busy chattering away and eating that they were startled by a loud slam on their table.

“Why, hello lovely people! How are you doing so far?” Hanji stood there at the end of the table, both arms stemmed on the table, palms rested on its surface.

“Squad Leader, you’re being too loud.” Moblit told them, concern of his face, but the brunette paid him no mind.

Everyone looked a bit taken aback but managed to answer with some ‘Good’, ‘Fine’ and ‘We’re doing alright’ with small nods and smiles. Jean grumbled under his breath but eventually answered ‘Fine’ when he felt Marco’s elbow nudge him slightly on his side.

“That’s great. I mean – it’d be good if you guys could feel at ease here as soon as possible.” They said cheerfully “We’re like family here.” They added.

Just then Petra, Oluo, Erd, and Gunther came over to them.

“Good morning, Major Hanji.” Petra greeted with a smile.

“Oh, hey! Good morning.” The scientist greeted back “Great timing, let me introduce to you our new recruits.”

“Oh, hello guys. Welcome to the Survey Corps.” Petra smiled at them, Erd and Gunther followed suit “Welcome.” They nodded in greeting.

“This is Petra, the blonde man over there is Erd and the guy next to him is Gunther… and this one is-“

“My name’s Oluo but you all can just call me ‘sir’. We’re part of Squad Levi so you brats don’t go thinking that-“

His chattering was cut off by Petra nudging a hand at his chin causing him to bite down on his tongue. “You don’t have to call us by any titles. Just our names are enough.” The strawberry blonde woman told them, unconcerned with the man cursing and writhing in pain behind her.

“Yeah, you don’t have to feel intimidated, we’re all good people here even if there are some a bit too intense.” Gunther assured them with a chuckle.

“Right.” Erd added with a smile on his face.

“Levi’ll be training them.” Cut in the scientist.

“Oh… well that is instense.” Petra chuckled “But hey, the Captain’s a great instructor, you’ll learn a lot from him so everything’ll be worth it in the end.”

Oluo was continuously swearing and grumbling in the background when Levi enters the mess hall and strode over to them.

“Oi specs. Erwin’s asking for you in his office.”

“Captain, good morning.” The four saluted while the cadets frantically stood from their seats to give their salutes as well.

Levi only nodded in response to the four and turned a sharp gaze on the cadets still in salute.

“Stop dawdling and finish your meals. Then see me on the east training ground in fifteen.”

“Yes sir!”

 

The east training ground, rather than the normal training grounds where military obstacles are set up and spacious fields are present, is stacked with a combination of trees, boulders and empty buildings.

Hanji strode towards the raven man waiting by the assembly platform. “Levi!” they called out.

“What are you doing here shit specs?” the man asked in between light coughs.

“Well, guess what?”

Levi was in no mood to play around, he only raised an eyebrow at the brunette with an unimpressed look on his face but the Major remained their cheery attitude.

“I’ll be joining you today. Erwin’s orders.”

“Great.” sarcasm seeping from the raven man’s teeth

“Well, would you rather do all the explaining to the new recruits?” the brunette grinned knowingly at him.

“Tch.”

“Didn’t think so.” The Major chuckled.

Once all the new cadets have gathered, Hanji started. “First of, in 7 months we’ll be having an expedition inside the Dead City. The purpose of this training is to train you specifically in the skills required in a covert operation. As you all know, ever since the outbreak six years ago the city of Zhigansina had been closed off to prevent any further spread of the virus, which means going in and out of it through the city gate is out of the question. Our only means of doing so is to scale the city walls.” The Major paused to breath then continued “I’m assuming that only a few of you here has seen firsthand how dangerous the infected are. Here in the Survey Corps, we have classified the infected into two types – the first and less troublesome of the two are what we call the daywalkers. They are active during the day and dormant at night. But like any other infected they go rabid and bite the non-infected. The more troublesome of the two and the ones we absolutely have to look out for are the berserkers. These infected are strong and unpredictable and are active anytime of the day. But the biggest problem lies in their nature to seem like they are just like the daywalkers.” At this, some gasps of worry and whispering broke out from the cadets.

“Shut up and listen quietly.” The raven man scolded them and then turned and nodded for the scientist to continue.

“Their berserker tendencies are triggered by anything and everything and that is our major concern. Once we spot a lone berserker, we cut him off before he manages to trigger the others to save ourselves from a stampede of berserkers. These berserkers will either bite you or tear you apart limb by limb depending on their mood.” A smile tugged at their lips and a huff of amazement escaped them as they felt excitement stirring in their stomach. They continued. “Both infected are drawn to loud sounds. Inside the Dead City, we need to be nimble, flexible and most of all – quiet. Only those who will top the evaluation in this training for the next months shall be granted permission to set foot inside the Dead City.” They turned and gestured for the raven to take charge. “Now here is your Captain and head instructor to orient you in what training you’ll be undergoing.”

The raven man nodded and walked towards the trees behind them. “The three of you, come forward.” He turned to look back at the cadets and pointed to Mikasa, Eren and Jean.

“Climb these trees as fast as you can. Bare handed.”

The cadets’ eyes widened shortly before they narrowed in focus. They walked towards the trees and positioned themselves in front of each individual tree. Mikasa was first to take action, immediately jumping against the trunk of a nearby tree to latch on to the branch of another then hoisting herself up from that branch and standing atop it in minimal effort. The other two however are struggling to even catch on to a branch, scraping both their hands and boots. And finally, after much effort, the other two now stood atop the branches of their respective trees.

“Now climb down. Not jump, climb.”

Mikasa, once again climb down her tree as quickly as possible while the other two went down with hard thuds and grunts of pain.

“Not bad but still lacking.”

The three were gestured to move aside while Levi proceeded to demonstrate his tree climbing abilities. Just as how Mikasa did it – only his movements were quicker and more precise, he kicked against the trunk of a nearby tree and caught on to the branch of the other and without a moments rest hoisted himself up the branch to stood on it then as instantly as he climb, he went down with little to no sound of him landing on the ground.

“This is what you’ll be training for. First we’ll have to work on your shitty agility and flexibility.” He patted the dirt of his hands and gave a tilt to his head to the side “Hanji, you take over.”

“Yessir.” they sang happily “So… Acrobatics, for flexibility and agility. Let’s work on your flexibility first with basic stretches then we’ll gradually go to the more… intense ones.” they chuckled as they walked towards the cadets to observe and instruct them more closely.

And so the intense battle of stretching ensued, and not long after did the screams of agony and pain fill the grounds.

“My balls!” Connie screamed in pain as Levi kicked the boy’s feet apart to position him in a split.

“You obviously don’t need them if you’re already crying your lungs out with only this.” The raven man spat and turned to look at Sasha. “Oi Braus, don’t think I don’t see you shitting around back there!”

“Shit, I can’t feel my crotch anymore.” Jean cursed as he continued trying to position himself into a split. Reiner on the other hand is sprawled out lifelessly on the ground behind him.

“Oh my.” Hanji gasped as they notice the brawny blonde. “Hey, you okay?” they chuckled as they helped the boy up.

“I’m sorry, Major. My whole body feels like it’s dying right now.” An apologetic frown on his face

The scientist just shook their head as they chuckled. “You’re just too… muscle-y, that’s why you’re having a hard time. You’re too stiff. But if you keep at it, you’re muscle will gradually loosen up. Keep going with basic stretches until you feel that your body is ready for the more difficult ones.”

The blonde just nodded after the Major as they walked off.

Eren, however, was a natural. He now sat there on the ground in a split, bending sideways and forward. Levi walked up behind the boy and put a knee on his back to push him down more.

“Bend lower and reach your arms as far out as you can, then stay on that position for a minute.”

“Yes, sir!” the boy answered, his voice muffled by his current position. Arms stretching out as far as it can possibly go.

Levi stared at the boy for a few moments before he pulled his gaze away to do another round. He took in the performance of the cadets as he looked on, noting mentally the ones that were currently doing good. Mikasa, Annie, and Eren instantly eased on stretching. Armin, Krista, Jean, Marco, Bertold and Ymir persevered while Connie and Sasha were hard work but they’ll eventually pull through. Reiner was a lost cause.

 

It was night by the time the cries of agony died down. The cadets were now heading back for dinner, dragging their exhausted bodies along. They didn’t even have the energy to talk, only grunting and groaning all the way.

Eren was still rubbing his neck from all the strain earlier when he noticed his superior at the back of a building, almost hidden by its shadow. He was hunched forward, heaving and coughing while his hand clutched at the wall on his right. The boy couldn’t help but approach the man in concern.

“Captain? Sir, are you alright?” he asked while warily stepping closer to the raven man.

Levi immediately tensed as he didn’t expect anyone to witness his coughing frenzy. He pulled a straight face before facing back to the brunette that stood behind him.

“I’m fine.”

“Eh – but-“

“I said I’m fine, brat. Now quit standing there like an idiot and head back.” He straightened himself out and walked off. Eren frantically followed after him until they were walking side by side. The boy couldn’t help but steal glances at the man – he glanced then looked away and glanced then looked away until he tried to steal another when he met the older’s grey eyes. “Stop that.” The man ordered and the boy just looked away flustered, slightly flushed. “Sorry. It’s just that-“

“Look, kid. I know I look shitty right now and the coughing frenzy earlier really isn’t helping but you should just mind your own business. This has nothing to do with you anyway, so just focus on your training.” With that, the raven man turned away and walked off in a different direction, leaving Eren walking back alone.

 

They were sat at the same table they were eating earlier at breakfast, the only difference is that Jean and Eren are now sat closer to each other. Seemingly, their exhaustion weigh far heavier than the tension they have between them. Reiner went back first, still lifeless from the earlier events. Annie just sat there indifferently eating her dinner while Bertold just quietly listened on to the others.

“Man, I feel awful. I feel like sleeping all day tomorrow.” Connie grumbled, his head resting on his left hand while he ate his food.

“This was much worse than what we went through back in Recruitment Training.” Marco nodded at the boy.

“But the Captain was really cool earlier.” Krista commented cheerily, amazement in her eyes.

“Yeah, just remembering it makes me feel motivated. Imagine us doing that sometime in the future.” Sasha agreed, talking in between eating her meal.

“Yeah, thinking like that definitely makes all of this worth it.” Eren nodded at them. He drank from his mug then continued “But Mikasa… Wow. The way you climbed up that tree was really cool too.”

“Eren…” Mikasa beamed at being complimented by the tanned boy.

“Yeah, you did almost the same as the Captain did.” Armin added.

“Maybe it’s in their genes. I mean they might as well be relatives.” Ymir remarked and they all turned to the freckled woman “You know, Ackermann and all.” She shrugged and put her arm around Krista’s shoulders.

“But Eren was great earlier too. I couldn’t even manage a full split.” Marco turned to the Eren. A small smile on his face.

“You’re all very cheery, huh. Have you guys forgotten what this training’s for?” Jean mocked.

Suddenly, there was heavy silence between them.

“Hey guys. I know you don’t like talking about it but… you’ve seen it firsthand right?” Connie cautiously asked “How those things are…”

“Yeah.” Affirmed the tanned boy

“Are… are they really how Major Hanji said?” inquired Krista and the rest of them had a look of intense interest instantly. Meanwhile, the three shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Mikasa and Eren looked at Armin with concern in their eyes when they blonde boy gave a hesitant answer.

“They…” the word hung there as his next words turned to stone, heavy in his throat.

“They are, but that doesn’t mean we should fear them. It’s not as if they’re invincible. That’s what we’re training here for.” Eren answered for him, seemingly unaffected by all of it.

“But even with this training, it won’t guarantee us success out there.” Remarked the two-toned haired boy.

“Then would you rather wait around ‘til it devours the whole kingdom?” the tanned boy spat.

“I’m just saying let’s be realistic here. Say we go through this training and end up inside Dead City, all this training and all it takes is just one bite – just one open wound then everything goes to shit.”

“What you’re saying is that we don’t need to bother with all this training since we’re all gonna die anyway.”

“What I’m saying is that we shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves. Just because we managed to get a split or two or climb a tree or even a fucking building for that matter does not damn well guarantee that we’re safe. We can pat ourselves on the back after we get out of that shithole alive.” With this, Jean got up from his seat and walked out of the room.

“What crawled up his ass?” Eren asked in slight confusion.

“No, Jean’s right. We shouldn’t let our guards down even after we manage through all this training. After all, there really is no guarantee.” Armin said in a near hushed voice and everyone fell silent once more.

 

After their tense discussion at dinner, Armin found himself sighing as he went over it again and again in his head. In truth he was still frightened by what happened six years ago – by the thought that he’d once again come face to face with the monsters they so desperately flee from – by the thought of his grandfather being-

His thoughts were cut off when he bumped hard into someone. He immediately stumbled backwards as a whiplash from the impact but strong arms held him up in an instant. While he held his aching nose, he looked up to find himself up close with his superior.

“Sorry. Are you okay?” the tall blonde asked, releasing the boy from his grasp.

“Commander Erwin! I am so sorry!” he lowered his head in apology not realizing he was still clutching at his nose all the while.

“Is your nose okay? Are you hurt?” Erwin inquired further. And to be honest that was quite a collision they had as both of them were preoccupied with their thoughts – walking around aimlessly in the dark of the night.

Armin finally realizing what he’s doing, he let go of his nose and waved both his hands at the older “Ah – no, it’s fine. I’m really sorry for bumping into you, sir. I wasn’t paying attention and-“

“No, don’t apologize. I was preoccupied too. Rather than that, are you sure your nose is alright? It’s quite red.” Erwin bent down and peeked a little closer to the younger. Armin tensed at the proximity. Then suddenly he felt something warm run down from his nose.

The older’s eyes grew wide “Ah! Oh no – your nose is bleeding!”

The boy was shocked, not only at his nosebleed, but at how flustered the older was. He always thought that his superior wasn’t the type to express such emotions so easily considering his position in the Survey Corps. He expected the older to be calm and collected – steel nerved – mysterious. Now seeing him in this state, Armin couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’m sorry, sir but you don’t have to be so panicked. This will stop right away.” He smiled at the older as he held his nose.

The older was slightly taken aback by the unexpected reaction. “Uh-huh…” He then lightly cleared his throat to snap out of it “Of course, but we should really clean the blood.” He reached for a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his uniform jacket and handed it over to the boy who took it hesitantly.

“So… how do you treat nosebleeds, again?”

“Ice, sir.” The boy watched the older closely still finding it amusing how much the older seemed out of it.

“Right. Wait here.” And so the older took off to the kitchen and came back with a damp towel. “Here.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Well then, I’ll just go on ahead. I apologize for bumping into you and hurting your nose. Good night.” He gave a small nod and smiled to the boy before he walked off towards his quarters.

“Good night.” Armin muttered a little too late as the older was already far off. He then realized how he'd just acted towards his superior and all the blood rushed up to his face, worsening his nosebleed. He felt so embarrassed he quickly sped towards the Omega quarters. But that was not the only thing he felt at the moment, he felt something tugging at his chest but he was too preoccupied to notice.

Meanwhile, Annie just lay there on her bunk - eyes closed but wide awake and deep in thought - while she listened to the others settle down and fall asleep. Bodies heavy from the eventful day, their exhausted minds clinging to the dreams that they’d hope would bring them peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stop cackling like a maniac at Connie. Idk why I just like to torment the guy. XD
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Leave comments and Kudos to let me know what you think and feel. Always open for constructive criticisms! :)


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survey Corps' higher-ups discuss concerns. The cadets' training is progressing. Plans are laid out but a spreading rumor may ruin it entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! AN UPDATE!
> 
> Finally finished this chapter. I've actually written and re-written this chapter so many times I've lost count but now here ya go! I feed you a 6.4k worded chappy. YAY! Can I die now? No? Okay... Nah jk but seriously I've been squeezing this baby out for so long. Haaaa... now I can finally focus on my internship for a while.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and see you at the end notes! <3

The first kings of the Reiss Kingdom that founded the strong rule over its territories were wise rulers. They established the Royal Law stating that all claimed territories be walled in. They believed that building walls around their claimed territories will ensure safety within the kingdom - safe from the enemies outside - guaranteeing control over each territory. It is also a way to express how mighty the kingdom is, flaunting its claim over conquered lands. And so with each territory claimed over the generations, they would build walls around them, thus each city and district are divided by walls.

The City of Zhigansina is the last territory to be claimed under the Reiss' name. It is located at the most southeastern part of Maria district - closest to the slums and the territories outside of the kingdom's reign. The unclaimed territories are infested by bandits and rebel groups from the previous rule over the lands and the City of Trost, where the current headquarters of the Survey Corps, is located sits one city apart from Zhigansina where it sandwhiches the City of Ovrud in the middle.

***

At the day of arrival of the new cadets, after addressing them, Erwin and his three officers went back to his office to continue their discussion. Once sure that all doors and windows are closed, the commander proceeded to take his seat behind his office desk and the three stood in front of it.

“Now... Please elaborate.”

Mike looked at Erwin’s desk as if in search of something. He reached out and took the folder that contains the record of the new recruits then he began to pull out and separate some of them.

“As I have said earlier, I cannot pinpoint what it is exactly but I advise that we be careful around these-“

He stopped short of completing his sentence to place the files of certain cadets on the surface of the wooden desk.

Erwin eyed the files one by one and the other two in their company followed suit.

“Them?” Hanji wanted to make sure they weren’t mistaken by what they were seeing. To this the mustached blonde nodded in affirmation.

“We might have something big here.” Remarked the blonde commander as he paused to contemplate for a moment. Then he continued “Anything we discussed here is inconclusive so I want each of us to keep an eye on them until we find further evidences. Levi, since you are their primary training instructor, I expect daily reports on these individuals or suspicious movements from any of the training cadets.” Then he mumbled his next words half to himself “They could be more. We have to be extra cautious.”

The three officers nodded with serious expressions plastered on their faces.

“Then let’s leave this matter as it is for now. Mike, I’d like you and your squad to prepare for a scout. See if you can manage to sniff out any leads now that they’re actively making moves. Also, send info to Davis’, Mina’s and Thomas’ team to be on high alert. Hanji, I’d like a follow up report on that base. Levi you are dismissed.”

The short man gave a small nod and turned towards the door to walk out.

***

The second day of training, the new cadets sluggishly got up from their bunks, and with aching bodies, dragged themselves towards the assembly ground. There, they were greeted by busy bodies breezing back and forth – arms clutching at what seemed to be crates of gears. The new cadets were called out one by one and handed a top and a pair of shorts with bands attached to them by clamps and hooks. They were told to hold on to their gear and proceed to the field as soon as they’re finished with their breakfast and they did just that. At the field, Levi stood atop another assembly platform much like to the one at the east training ground – behind him is the field where most soldiers do their laps and other activities. Beside the raven man on the platform are Erd and Petra – giving off a sense of authority demanded by standing next to their superior.

The new cadets shuffled towards the assembly platform – not entirely ready to be trained so harshly once more.

Levi waited until most of the cadets were there and called them all to attention.

“Soldiers!” The crowd straightened in attention. Then Levi continued “The things you’re carrying there are the gears needed for today’s training. Before we start, change into those and come back here as soon as you’re done.” The raven didn’t say any further and nodded to the two soldiers beside him. The two nodded back and proceeded to escort the cadets to the nearby building and guide them into wearing their new gears properly. Not long after, the soldiers, as well as Erd and Petra, went back to the field one after another and waited for the others to finish. On the other hand, Eren was having trouble with the size of his gear shorts. He felt hesitant to come out but eventually decided to do so when he realized that everyone was going back. He met with Armin and Mikasa on the way out. Eren was shifting awkwardly. He gave a sharp huff through his nose at how uncomfortable he felt with his gear and this does not went past his friends unnoticed.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” the raven girl asked as she eyed the boy with worry. Armin examined as Eren wavered to give an answer and cut the boy off before he could even do so.

“Aren’t your shorts a bit… small for you?

“Ugh... I think they gave me the wrong size.” The tanned boy shifted some more, hands shuffling around the shorts trying to adjust and stretch the shorts to stop it from pinching his skin as much as he can.

“Then you should go back and ask for another-“ Mikasa tried suggesting.

“It’s fine… It’ll adjust, I guess.” The tanned boy cut her off and continued tugging at the shorts.

“Yeah, you can’t exactly go back and request for a replacement right now. Besides, Captain Levi is waiting. We’ll be in deep trouble if we’re late. Come on.” Armin said as he motioned for the other two to start walking back to the field.

While waiting for them to be addressed once more, the soldiers started chattering with each other while they looked over each other’s gears. Meanwhile, Eren was shifting nervously where he stood when a whistle rang out from behind him followed by a mocking comment which – as much as he wished it wasn’t – felt aimed at him.

“Hey miss, nice ass you got there.” Jean forced through his teeth. His breath hitching and his shoulder shaking from suppressing laughter. Behind him was Reiner and Connie sniggering.

Eren quickly snapped his head in their direction, face flushed with embarrassment and anger. But he quickly regained his composure and lashed out towards Jean “At least my ass is still better looking than your face.” To this the two sniggering earlier were now laughing hard, both clutching at their stomachs.

Jean scowled “Why, you fucki-“

“Oi quit yapping and pay attention!” Levi’s deep voice rang out and the cadets stopped their chattering and fidgeting and stood straight, all eyes focused on the raven man on the platform. He nodded to the two soldiers beside him and they stepped forwards and addressed the cadets with a salute and the cadets saluted back. Erd began to speak “I am Erd and accompanying me here is Petra, we are part of Captain Levi’s Special Ops Squad and we’ll be taking turns with the others to supervise your training.” To this the raven man darted forwards and jumped off the platform and the two followed suit.

“Today we won’t be focusing on your flexibility but building up your agility. First do your basic stretches for fifteen minutes.”

The three proceeded to supervise the cadets while they did their basic stretches. After fifteen minutes, they were given some rest while Petra went ahead and explained what their gears were for. What they were wearing are called resistance gears used to push their muscles to exert more effort when they move – very much like weights attached to their bodies, but much safer and effective specially for speed and reflex training. First they were told to attach the bands across their thighs just above their knees then they were ushered to gather further out into the field.

“You four. Come here.” Levi pointed towards the four blondes standing in line. They obliged and followed the raven man and stood in line side by side as they were commanded – Armin, Krista, Tobias and Annie. Beside Armin were Petra and Erd who stood in line as well.

“Now this is where your agility training begins. Speed and fast reflex is as important tool in surviving inside the Dead City. If you’re slow as fuck then you’re bound to be fodders for the daywalkers and playthings for the berserkers. Both are shit so I suggest you take this seriously.” Levi then turned his gaze onto the distance. He pointed “That pole over there is your marker. As soon as you hear the signal, I want you lot to run as fast as you can over there and back. You four cadets will be going against two of my subordinates. Your goal is to be as agile as they are.” He then raised his left hand that held the signal pistol “On my mark...”

Erd and Petra immediately took their positions and the four followed suit but nothing happened after. A minute has already passed and still nothing. The soldiers have started murmuring amongst themselves, Krista and Tobias were starting to get anxious while Annie only kept her cool expression. Armin was calculating things in his mind, this was a measure of reflex time, he knew he had to focus if he were to pass this. A bead of sweat ran down his cheeks as he eyed the two at his side. Erd and Petra were the epitome of focus – eyes wide and alert – faces serious but calm. Another minute passed before the signal suddenly went off and without delay, the two from Levi’s squad sprinted ahead leaving clouds of dust behind them. Annie followed behind them with unexpected speed. Armin ran as fast as he can after Annie leaving Krista and Tobias behind – struggling with their heavy legs. Armin could feel the effects of the resistance bands. His leg movements were much more limited than before and he struggled to keep his pace. Then suddenly, Annie slowed down and as Armin passed by her, he noticed a strange expression on the blonde girl’s face that caused him to almost stumble on his feet. Not long after the signal went off did Erd and Petra arrive back at the starting point, they were breathing heavy but not enough to lose their composure meanwhile the four they left behind were already gasping for air as they forced their trembling legs to reach the finish. Levi eyed Annie and took note of the sudden change in her behaviour.

“That was shit.” He remarked once the four had arrived back. Levi sighed through his nose and motioned his head towards the rest of the cadets. “Group yourselves into six and line up here side by side then start running laps as you’re signaled to do so.”

The cadets did as they were told and soon after they started running laps – one group at a time. After several groups, it was now Eren’s group’s turn to do laps. They went into position and waited for the signal to go off. Eren was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute and when a loud bang rang out his group sped through the field as fast as they could with the gears restricting them. However, the resistance bands weren’t the only thing hindering Eren’s movements but the size of his shorts as well. He tried his hardest to be careful not to over exert the fabric so that it wouldn’t rip while he sped through the field. Several laps later, as Levi looked over the progress of the cadets, he can’t help but notice Eren awkward movements. At first he thought that it was just the resistance bands’ doing but when he noticed how Eren kept tugging at his shorts every time he finished he realized what was finally wrong. He immediately dragged him away not caring to explain anything to the confused boy as well as to the other soldiers.

“C-captain?” the boy worriedly inquired but the raven man gave no answer, still dragging him by his arm. They darted past onlooking soldiers and made their way to the equipment building. When they entered, Levi immediately called out to the soldiers in charge of the gears and equipment. “Who’re in charge of distributing the gears earlier?”

“We were, sir.” A ginger woman raised her hand along with three others.

“Pull your shit together. You gave someone the wrong size.” He practically threw Eren at them when he let go of his grip on the boy’s arm. “Give him a bigger size. He can’t fucking train on those tiny-ass shorts.”

“Y-yes, sir!” they scrambled around and handed the boy other sets of shorts that would possibly fit him much better.

When Eren found the perfect fit, he went out of the building to find his superior leaning against the building wall, apparently waiting for him to finish.

“Um… it’s okay now, sir.”

The man stared at him for a few moments then pushed himself off the wall and began walking back to the field, Eren hurried after him. He shifted awkwardly and decided to say what’s on his mind.

“Thank you, sir.”

“For what?” Levi gave the boy a sideways glance

“For helping me – I mean, you must have noticed my discomfort back then.”

“There’s no need for thanks. I only did what was necessary. A faulty gear makes for a dead man in a battlefield.”

“Eh?”

“Gears are part of a soldier’s survival. As Survey Corps soldiers we need to be strict with our gears and equipment, especially when it comes to those we use on expeditions outside the walls and inside the Dead City. If you were to go with a faulty gear, you’d be dead in no time. Plus you’d only be a nuisance to other soldiers who’d be bothered to save your sorry ass.”

“But this is only for training, right?”

“Don’t you use your brain, kid? What good use does a faulty training gear have?”

“Right. I’m sorry.”

“Instead of apologizing, focus on your training and catch up on the others.”

“Yessir! Then, excuse me for going ahead!” he bowed slightly as he ran off towards the field, leaving his superior behind. Levi only narrowed his eyes as his gaze followed the boy. When he got back he resumed supervising their training. Reiner eyed Levi cautiously, so as not to catch the man’s attention. He then shifted his gaze to Annie, who almost had a look of loss and confliction all throughout the day. He can’t help but glare at the blonde girl. Meanwhile, Bert’s gaze shifted from Reiner to Annie and back, his face filled with worry and guilt clutched at his heart as he too felt lost in the crowd. He gripped his hand as he shook all his sentiments away.

***

A week has already passed since then. Today was their first rest day since beginning their training. The cadets’ training is going smoothly. After a week they were now doing flips, handstands and were now starting on monkey bars for acrobatics. Their agility training were also intensifying – doing cone drills for reaction time training. They were now doing timed laps across the field as well and pretty soon they’re going to do dodging training as stated in the schedule given to them by Levi. But of course rest is essential to any successful training. Too much training without rest would only strain their bodies and even cause complications.

Today the cadets were given the privilege to do whatever they want and spend the rest of the day however they want and so they did just that. Ymir and Krista went out with Sasha to the town market. Connie decided to spend his day off sleeping through it while Mikasa spent her day helping around the barracks after being reprimanded when she tried to continue training on her own. Jean on the other hand went out for a stroll around town and Marco decided to accompany him. Reiner and Bert had plans of their own and Annie was nowhere to be seen.

Armin stared at the cloth in his hands. He had forgotten to give Erwin’s handkerchief back. He’d always run into the older and they would exchange casual greetings, sometimes Erwin would initiate more – asking him how he was doing and how their training was going – and every time, the boy would forget to return Erwin’s handkerchief. Now he was thinking that it’s probably too late to return the darned thing after so much time but he was still hopeful so he tucked the cloth in his pocket just in case he ran into Erwin today. Armin darted outside the Omega quarters, he’d remember Nanaba mentioning that there was a library in the barracks then instructed them where to locate it and since today seemed like a good day to curl up with a book to read. He made his way to the library – that is to say, the way he remembered it. Now he was lost, he didn’t think he’d gone the wrong way so he kept walking until he could no longer pinpoint where he even was. He never knew the barracks was this huge. Nanaba had only oriented them through the most used rooms and buildings but never this part of the barracks. He paused and thought for a moment. There were no people around to ask directions to. _Maybe he’d gone to an off_ _-limit territory? Would he be in trouble if someone found him here?_ His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a door by the end of the hallway. The door seemed big enough for a library. _What a simplistic thought_. He chided himself yet he continued. _Had he found it?_ He just shrugged to himself and walked towards the door. _Oh well_.

He proceeded to open the door a little to peek inside and the first thing he noticed were bookshelves. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he continued inside the room but when he got past the entryway he was greeted by quite a sight. Erwin stood there open shirted revealing his toned chest and abs. Noticing a presence, he snapped his gaze to the entryway to find the boy standing there frozen. When their eyes met, the boy couldn’t help but let out squeak. Armin immediately turned around “C-commander! My apologies! I was looking for the library and I thought this was it. I’m so so sorry! Excuse me!”

He started running out of the room but was called back by the older, he didn’t know what to do but he stopped anyway as he felt that going against his superior’s order would make things worse. He mentally prepared himself for an angry commander scolding him for trespassing and loitering around off-limit areas. But he was met with low chuckles as Erwin buttoned up his shirt.

“Um...?” the boy was slightly confused.

“You’re looking for the library?” the older asked buttoning up his cuffs.

The boy only nodded as he stared at the ground.

“Then follow me.”

He followed the older through the hallways. The boy had actually gone to the right building, he just turned the wrong corners and ended up in Erwin’s quarters instead.

“Here we go.” The older opened a door similar to his own and revealed a room stacked with shelves and books. “For the record, you’re not the first to mistake my quarters for the library.” A chuckle emerged from his throat

The boy flushed and stared back at his feet “I’m really sorry for doing so.”

“It’s okay. No harm done.”

The boy only nodded in response, lifting his gaze up to the shelves lined with books

“So, you’re looking for a book to read, huh?” the older inquired “Can I join you?” he added.

The boy was a bit confused. Why would the commander ask his permission to read at the library? The boy slightly knit his brows and gave the man a hesitant nod. The older only smiled at him and proceeded to walk towards the archives.

Armin browsed the books on the shelf next to the tables and proceeded to pull one out then he positioned himself at the seat near him. He sat there quietly as he started reading. His attention was pulled from the book in his hands to the older walking towards him carrying a bundle of files in his arm, then he sat to the seat right in front of the boy. Armin peaked at the older from behind his book but the older seemed to notice him and when their eyes met he just smiled at the boy. Armin looked back at his book, flustered. He then occasionally stole glances at the older all throughout their quiet time in the library. Erwin, of course, noticed all of this. The man was getting flustered at the attention he was getting for himself – though he didn’t let it slip through his iron mask. He remain steeled on the outside while he wanted to bury his face in his hand on the inside. He didn’t quite understand completely how this boy manages to drag his emotions around. He didn’t bother on thinking further about it though. For now he enjoyed the quiet company. But that sense of serenity didn’t last very long as Erwin finally realized what he was doing. He immediately sat up, gathered his reading materials and excused himself but before he could open the door and walk out, he was stopped in his tracks as the boy called out to him. “Ah – wait sir!” the boy got up from his seat and took out a cloth from his pocket and shyly handed it out to the older. “Thank you for this. I’m sorry it took me so long to give it back.”

The older looked at the cloth apprehensively and the boy quickly took note of that. _Is he disgusted by it?_ Armin thought. The older shook his head and gave a small smile which looked to Armin as something in between apologetic and condescending. “Don’t worry. You can keep it.” And without another glance back, the older left. Armin was just standing there, hand still held out while he clutched at the cloth. He was confused, why had the commander suddenly acted cold towards him again, when not a minute ago there was a warm atmosphere between them. It had been following this pattern ever since the night they bumped into each other. The older would act hot and cold towards him whenever they had chances to interact. Meanwhile the older regained his once again ever cold expression. He was the _fucking_ commander of the _fucking_ survey corps and he should get a _fucking_ grip on himself, especially now that there's a high possibility that the enemy has infiltrated their ranks.

Meanwhile, Eren couldn’t find anything else to do and everyone else was doing things on their own so he decided to just do his laundry. He went around to the back of the beta quarters where most soldiers laundered their clothes and sheets only to find that the placed was already packed and he couldn’t possibly cram himself in there anymore. He decided to just look for other available water pumps but wherever he went were full and there were even soldiers waiting in line for a free spot. He thought for a moment – thinking that maybe it’d be best if he waited too but decided to look around one last time then he’d wait in line as a last resort. Then he stumbled upon a water pump spot in complete contrast to the others. There were almost no one there except for four people – one, Eren noted, he easily recognized.

Sensing someone standing at the corner, Petra turned her gaze to the direction, finding Eren standing there hesitantly. She immediately smiled and called out to the boy. “Hello! Good morning. Don’t just stand there. Come here!”

To that he approached the four busy figures but when the raven male looked up at him, he froze in his tracks, hesitating once more. He asked politely “Is… Is it alright if I use this water pump?”

“You don’t have to ask for my permission, kid. It’s not like I own it.” The raven man returned his gaze on his laundry, resuming his task of scrubbing.

“Yeah. You’re free to use it anytime. No need to ask for permission.” Petra smiled as she resumed what she was doing as well.

“Okay… but if that’s the case, then why aren’t there many people here? I mean – there are soldiers waiting in line for a spot back at the other pumps.”

Petra, Erd and Gunther paused from their chores and simultaneously turned their heads to look at Levi. They burst out laughing right after while the raven man knit his brows.

“That’s because those shit-stained idiots think I’d strangle them if they come near here.”

The three laughed some more.

“Well, you’re not exactly inviting, Captain.” Petra said. Heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

“You say that but you’re actually taking advantage of it.”

“We’re not complaining.” Erd grinned and Gunther snickered beside him.

Eren was a bit shocked. He didn’t expect Levi to have this side to him – he was talkative and open. He also didn’t think the man would be this close to his subordinates since all he ever showed them were his superior and authoritative side. He didn’t know the man could act like this but now that he did... _he now wants to know more._

“So back to our previous topic. Captain, when are you going to find your mate?” the strawberry blonde gave a teasing smirk as she looked sideways at her superior, not pausing from her task. To this Eren unconsciously perked up. Confused as to why he was that interested in the raven man’s answer.

“I told you to drop it already.” Levi didn’t stop what he was doing. He only frowned while he gave a sideways glance to the blonde next to him.

“Why? Isn’t it time that you find one and start a family.” The strawberry blonde woman tilted her head to the side.

“Haaa… look here, just ‘cause you guys are interested in that shit doesn’t mean I have to be too.” He sighed and glanced back up eyeing the two men sat side by side. “And don’t think I don’t know about you two.”

Gunther flushed and gave a frantic reply “D-don’t change the subject captain!” Levi narrowed his eyes and smirked. Gunther flushed some more and Erd hid his face behind the back of his hand.

“I think it’ll be good for you so why not?” Petra continued, not interested in anything else as she pressed her superior further. She then turned her attention to the boy whose head remained lowered as if unsure he was supposed to hear any part of this conversation. “Hey – ah – what’s your name again?”

The boy was taken a back for a bit when the conversation shifted onto him. He gave out a hesitant answer, his head still lowered despite his gaze meeting the blonde woman’s. “Eren… Jaeger.”

“Okay, Eren. I know you’re still quite young and all but is there anyone you like right now?” the woman smiled.

“Eh?" And now all gazes turned to the tanned boy who in turn lowered his once more.

“Ah... To be honest I haven’t thought about such things. I mean I’m too busy with training and all that stuff.”

“Finally, someone here makes sense. Good for you, kid.” Levi remarked as he nodded slightly at the tanned boy.

“T-thank you?”

“But you never know. Your mate is just somewhere out there.” Petra chimed in once again, determined to push her superior.

Levi spoke low “Yeah, out there, going rabid. Chasing people and biting them.” To those who do not know him, his words may seem dark but for Petra, Erd and Gunther, they knew all too well that their superior said this in partial jest. However, Eren was unaware, taking the words far too seriously. “Don’t say such dark things, sir!” he unintentionally raised his voice and everyone’s gazes fell on him again – to which he fell stiff. “I-I mean…” he tried to make up for his outburst but the raven man spoke before he could continue.

“Calm down brat, I’m just kidding. Anyway, I don’t have time for that shit. And with what’s happening, I don’t plan on building a family at this time.” He looked at the blonde woman pouting at his side. “Besides, you-” He flicked soap water at her before he continued, ignoring the blonde’s shriek. “You dare lecture me when you keep fucking around with Oluo. Stop twisting the sucker around.” Erd and Gunther sniggered as they nodded simultaneously and Petra gave them narrowed sideways glance. She then turned to look back at Levi and shrugged “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“My ass.” He bit back at the woman but his attention was caught by the tanned boy who remained silent all throughout. He didn’t seem focused on his task even if he wasn’t involved with the conversation either. Levi couldn’t help but notice the half-ass laundering the boy was doing. “Oi brat, that’s not how you wash your clothes.”

“Huh?” Eren snapped out of his half-daze at the call of his superior.

“There he goes again.” The three in their company muttered as they too resumed to focus on their individual tasks.

“Stop half-assing and wash them properly you filthy brat.” Levi scolded some more and the boy turned frantic at the authoritative tone his superior expressed. “Ye-yes sir!” Eren scrubbed furiously.

They continued with their laundering, occasionally chatting when Levi started coughing like crazy. The man immediately got up and darted off. Eren, worried about his superior, shifted in his place as he pondered on going after the man. Ever since Eren saw Levi in a coughing frenzy that night, the boy couldn’t help but wonder if the man was really alright. He couldn’t fully comprehend where his worry for the older was coming from but he felt like his instincts were screaming at him in warning. He was taken back from his thoughts when he heard a soothing voice call his name, he turned and saw Petra giving him a small smile yet her expression were far from sincere – it was almost painful to see and he scanned the two men’s expressions as well. Although they were smiling, the feeling Eren got from them were far from comforting. He doesn’t understand. He didn’t understand anything but he cannot question them as well. And so, he went back to what he was doing and after much effort to focus, he finished his laundry and reluctantly left. Petra took it upon herself to take care of Levi’s laundry along with her own and pretty soon the three finished and left as well. But Levi never came back after that.

For two days, Eren hadn’t seen Levi. Only the members of his squad were taking turns training the cadets. As Eren grew worried, he chided himself for feeling that way but he excused his feelings soon after as he justified how he must have been agitated because he couldn’t fully accept seeing the man he looks up to showing weakness. Yes, Eren looks up to Levi – even before the fall of Zhigansina he had always heard tales about the kingdom’s strongest soldier and aspired to be just like him. He also admired him for just being in the Survey Corps and venturing outside the kingdom walls. The boy had always dreamed of joining the military faction. He wanted to see what’s beyond the kingdom walls. He felt sick being caged in so many walls. It was suffocating and Eren wanted freedom – freedom he thought in his naïve mind would only be found in the Survey Corps. He sighed for the hundredth time as he continued his training.

***

A series of knocks on the door took Levi out of his thoughts and turned his attention towards the figure that entered without waiting for any reply.

“Even if you knock, if you’re still gonna barge in without waiting for permission then you’re still rude as hell.”

“Well, good morning to you too.” Hanji made themselves at home as they sat at one of the chairs near Levi’s bed and sighed loudly.

“What?” an impatient tone evident on the man’s voice.

“Yeah… I came to tell you your results.” They adjusted their glasses and leant a bit forward towards the raven man on the bed.

“I assumed. So?” he raised one of his brows at the scientist but they remained unaffected.

“Still good.” They said in brief reply to which the man scowled, clearly unsatisfied. This urged the Major to continue. “Well, even though you’re coughing up blood, with such a small amount, I hoped it wouldn’t mean anything big and thankfully I was right. The blood’s coming from your incessant coughing hurting your throat. Not from any damage on your internal organs…” they drifted off then suddenly perked up as they remembered the most crucial detail. “Oh! And you’re still clear from spreading any infections.”

“Shit… that’s good.” Levi sighed and Hanji sighed with him. “Yeah…” the scientist was relieved but they’re now slowly feeling their exhaustion creeping up on them. They haven’t actually been getting enough rest as they were too engrossed in working on their research and not to mention their official duties which just seem to keep piling up. Hanji wasn’t complaining though, this was what their job is about plus they were already used to it. They were just getting impatient, that’s all. With what’s happening all around them, it’s pretty hard not to. They sighed again before a knock came from the door and Erwin entered “Pardon me for intruding.” He continued toward the two. “Hanji, you’re also here. Great timing.”

“Hm?” the Major shifted in their seat to look at the blonde man.

“Levi, how are you feeling?” Erwin stopped beside the unoccupied chair near the raven’s bed but he opted not to take a seat.

“Like shit. But apparently I’m still good.”

“I hoped so. Then, I’ll just get on with it.” He straightened himself even more and this caught the full attention of his company. “Are you still able to continue?”

Levi frowned at this question, immediately understanding the meaning behind them. “Of course.” He replied candidly.

“Alright. Well then, Hanji shall be assisting you from now on.” The blonde declared and the scientist snorted, unaffected by the serious atmosphere around the room. _Erwin. Ever the slave-driver._ They thought

“What? Have you gone senile already? I said I can handle it myself.” The raven glowered.

“I know you can. But this is no longer a matter of your capabilities.” Erwin remained in his stance, not succumbing to the raven’s apparent display of distaste “Levi, we cannot expose any weakness to our enemies.”

“Are you calling me weak?” Levi hissed as he took complete offense on the blonde choice of words.

“You know far too well I am not. I am only taking precautions to prevent our soldiers from expressing doubts. Levi, us and only a few trusted soldiers know your condition. With how things are standing now, we cannot risk word about it leaking out and causing uproar among our ranks. It’s far too dangerous to give the enemy something they could take advantage of. We also have to consider Hanji’s progress with their research.”

“Tch.” Levi clicked his tongue unable to argue any further. He was pissed – yes – but eyebrows has a point. He always has. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak then – another series of knocks broke their conversation and Levi dropped what he was going to say to Erwin. Instead, he called out to the door. “What?”

“Captain, sir. This is Alistair, I came to deliver message to Commander Erwin. Is he, perhaps, in there?”

“Come in.” called Erwin and the brunette entered. Levi shifted in his bed to sit on its edge. Alistair saluted them. The tall blonde waved him at ease and gave a small nod. He took this as permission to speak and discuss amidst their company the message he was tasked to deliver.

“Reports from the scouting teams, sir.”

“Go on.”

“Davis’ team in Ovrud City observed loose security on the city gates. Residents from neighbouring cities freely go in and out and roam around the city without scrutiny. Apparently Ovrud’s and neighbouring local governments are working together to hide this activity from the higher-ups. Local garrison troops are in on it as well. Meanwhile, Mina’s and Thomas’ team reports of the same concern – anomalous gas consumption in their respective cities. The two cities have been demanding high supply of gas but locals report of no such demands among its residents. Further investigations are ongoing. Threats inconclusive as of this moment.”

“File a report to Pixis regarding Ovrud. As of the other concerns, send word to keep vigilance. That is all.” Erwin dismissed the brunette man but he still stood there unmoving as if he was hesitating on something. He then straightened himself once again.

“Sir, pardon me but I’d like to report one more thing.” His toned dropped a tune lower and the three took note.

“Go ahead.” Erwin nodded.

“On my way here, I overheard talks about anarchists’ movements.” Alistair frowned and lowered his gaze.

“What kind of talks?” Levi impatiently inquired. He wasn’t one for broken discussions, he wants it delivered straight to him without delay and hesitation.

“Rumors on the epedemic’s next target…”

All their eyes widened and Erwin spoke to urge the brunette to continue. “Which city?”

“It isn’t exactly just one city…” the atmosphere in the room completely dropped at the next words that came out of the brunette’s mouth. **“It’s three.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not particularly feeling this chapter. I'm too much of a perfectionist, it's seriously a pain. What do you guys think? Please let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very welcome. Thank you for your support. See you next chapter! :)
> 
> You can reach me via tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scarletmistress17


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run wild. Mistakes are made. Trust. Guilt. Fear. Things get more complicated and everyone's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... Hi? *nervous laugh*
> 
> I'm so sorry! I apologize for the late update and short chapter. It should have been atleast 6k words to make up for the late update but I'm incompetent *cries*  
> Anyways, sorry for procrastinating and getting sidetracked by various stuff. Here is chapter 4! The dark times are coming my people! Brace yourselves and see you at the end notes.

Get a fucking grip!

Remember what you’re here for!

Forgive me.

Come back.

Live and come back…

Armin woke up with a splitting headache. He shuffled in his sheets as he groaned and palmed his forehead. He tried his best to get up and by then he noticed something off about him. He felt like something’s happening to his body and he didn’t feel all too comfortable getting up from bed – and much more, he didn’t feel like being here right now. Something is alarming him that there is something to be concerned about with his body but the boy can’t afford to dismiss his duties as a training cadet especially since he couldn’t find any logical explanation for all this so he just shrugged it off and grunted once more as he dragged himself around while tidying his bunk. He got out of the Omega quarters much earlier than the others. He couldn’t be bothered to think straight and to be honest he didn’t even think about the others he left quite puzzled back at their quarters.

He tried distracting himself by thinking about something else but that something else that popped up in his mind is the one other thing he’d like to forget about. He sighed deeply and while doing so, he ran into Eren deeply sighing as well. He sped in his tracks as he caught up to the brunette.

“What’s with that? So early in the morning.” Like he’s one to talk, he thought to himself but his concern for his friend comes first right now.

“Oh, hey. Good morning, Armin.”

“Yeah, good morning too. Now, don’t change the subject. What’s up?” the blonde boy looked up at him and tilted his head to the side, urging the brunette to talk.

“Hm? No, nothing’s- It’s- I just didn’t sleep well. Probably.” The boy gave a small frown and slightly shook his head. Armin gave him an unimpressed look as he was not entirely convinced with the half-assed answer Eren offered him. This made Eren roll his eyes “You worry too much.”

He continued walking as he added “You and Mikasa both.”

“What should we worry about?”

The two stopped in their tracks and turned their heads almost simultaneously towards the voice and there they saw the raven girl breezing towards them in calm steps. They continued walking as soon as she caught up to them.

Eren rolled his eyes even more. “I was just saying that there is absolutely nothing to worry about but both of you act otherwise.”

“Then why are you so defensive?” teased the blonde boy but remained a serious look on his face. Mikasa nodded after him.

“Haaa… You know what? I’ll just ignore the both of you.” The tanned brunette walked ahead of them, seemingly fed up with the overprotectiveness his two friends were displaying.

Mikasa looked at Armin as if to question why Eren was irritable so early in the morning and the blonde just shrugged his shoulders, unsure with what’s up himself.

Althroughout breakfast, Eren was completely ignoring all of them. Not even Jean’s many attempts at riling Eren up earned any reaction from the boy. He just sat there, fiddling with his food and occassionally taking bites until he has finished half of it then stood up and announced that he was done eating when asked by Armin. Whether all the ignoring was intentional or otherwise, Armin and Mikasa did not know and Armin kind of felt guilty, thinking that maybe he was the one that worsened Eren’s mood when he tried pushing him for answers earlier. But the two noted that it was an unusual thing for Eren, so they thought that maybe something serious really is bothering their friend, however they decided to let it slide for today because they didn’t want to push their friend further if he’s not feeling comfortable enough to talk about it. They decided they’d talk about it some other time. For now, they’ll just leave Eren be until the boy decides to approach them about it. And so, the rest of the cadets continued eating their meals after Eren left.

Eren walked half-heartedly towards the training ground. He didn’t feel so motivated to train today and with every step he takes, the more he thinks about going back and calling in sick for today. He sighed again and again until he felt tired of sighing. He reached the training ground and looked around as if in search for something. For someone.

But his quest was only met by a sour faced blonde as she strode past the tanned boy. Annie ignored Eren and Eren did so to her as well. It didn’t felt awkward not when the two couldn’t be bothered to care. Eren was in a bad mood and Annie was – well – has always been in a bad mood. They stood far from each other, Annie opting for a corner on the training grounds where she’s mostly hidden and kept away from the gathering crowd. Eren just stood at a certain space where it’s neither near nor far from the assembly platform where their instructors would soon stand to address them.

“Oi, why are there still so few here? Those lousy shitty brats dare to make us wait for them. Tch.” An arrogant tone reached Eren’s ears and he turned around at the familiar conceit he’d been so exposed with since they joined the Survey Corps. There he saw the approaching blondes.

“Like you can talk. YOU were always late when it was our time and the Captain had you clean the toilets for months as punishment.” Petra spat as she strode ahead of Oluo.

“It wasn’t for punishment. I volunteered out of nobility. Those toilets needed cleaning and since everyone was too lazy to clean them, I did. And good riddance to dirty toilets. I hate filth.” Oluo huffed through his nose as he – presumably – assumed a triumphant posture.

Petra cringed not even daring to look back at the man. “You ARE filth. Are you trying to imitate the captain again?”

Oluo wanted to say something back but the blonde woman cut him off as she dashed off when she caught sight of the tanned boy.

“Good morning!” she cheerily addressed Eren.

“Good morning.” Eren answered rather impassively as his eyes swam around – searching.

“Hm?” the blonde woman hummed in confusion as she followed Eren’s eyes and looked around only to find nothing worth noting. “What’s wrong?” she asked the boy who just shook his head and gave a small sigh and smile. Then he turned to greet the blonde man that slowly stopped beside Petra. “Good morning, sir.”

“Hmph. ‘Morning.” Oluo huffed again. Earning a frown of disapproval from Petra. “Please, Eren, don’t encourage him.” She half-reprimanded Eren. She had been convincing the boy to stop addressing them with sir and ma’am or miss but Eren would always insist that he isn’t comfortable addressing his superiors otherwise. She’s beginning to give up on that and guesses she’ll just have to wait for Eren to feel comfortable enough around them to consider it. Eren fell silent and Petra noted that the boy had been cheerless since yesterday and begins to suspect a method to the boy’s mood.

“Missing the captain?”

Her words were odd, as well as her timing and Eren couldn’t help but snap his gaze towards the knowingly smiling woman as if her words weren’t so out-of-the-blue.

“You’re a fan of the captain eh? Hmph.” An arrogant tone butted in once more. Then he continued as if needed. “I understand how you get carried away by his awesomeness but are you worth it? You’re just a filthy brat aftera-“. He got cut off when Petra nudged an elbow hard at his side. He doubled over in pain but his cries went ignored when Petra exclaimed. “Speaking of the devil.”

Eren quickly turned to look and his eyes went wide as he caught sight of Levi approaching them. He stood there frozen, not even registering the salutes and greetings the two beside him gave their superior. His mind was lost as his inner self tumbled happily at the sight of the raven man, but his daydream bubble was shot through when the man himself addressed him with his signature frown and calm but forceful “What?”

“Ah! G-good morning, captain!” Eren stumbled with his words. Still shocked with the man’s presence. He didn’t even notice their company had long left, leaving him and the man alone to talk undisrupted.

“’Morning.” Levi answered and was about to walk ahead when Eren felt the need to take the perfect opportunity to ask him something he can only ask in private.

“Uhm! H-how are you feeling now, sir?” Eren shifted. He thought maybe he was stepping over bounds with what’s he’s doing but he couldn’t help but satiate his worried self. He chided himself a bit since the answer was already obvious, yet somehow he still needed to hear it directly from the man himself.

Levi’s frowned deepened. His eyes swam around briefly, eyeing if there was anyone listening in on them. “Oi, I wasn’t sick.”

Eren didn’t expect this kind of reaction from the man. He expected Levi to be angry and scold him and tell him to mind his own business. Now he was just confused. The man was clearly sick the last times he saw him. And the way Levi reacted was a bit too guarded. Eren frowned in confusion. A expression that held another question out to the raven man.

“I said I wasn’t” his answer was firmer this time and it gave Eren the feeling he should not push any further. But he was still confused despite his resignation. “Then, just- welcome back, sir.” He gave him a relieved smile, the first sincere smile he had given in a while. Levi’s eyes turned wide for a split second then he sighed in defeat. He couldn’t help but reach out for the smiling boy and pat his head before muttering “Yeah, I’m back.” and stepping past the boy towards the assembly platform. Eren stood in shock as he couldn’t process what just happened. Levi touched him. Levi just friggin’ patted him on his head. He flushed at the realization and couldn’t help but give a shy goofy smile.

Meanwhile, the cadets have already arrived at the training ground and most of them witnessed what just happened between the two. Armin and Miksasa especially noted how Eren looks like he isn’t pissy anymore and somehow this irritated Mikasa. The other cadets noticed Annie and tried to greet her only to be ignored. Annie didn’t even join them at breakfast and morning assembly. They observed that this instance is probably one of Annie’s many mood swings but it was Jean who spoke it out loud.

“Man, why is everyone so pissy today?” Everyone else shrugged and snorted at him.

“That’s funny coming from you.” Mikasa murmurs as she walks past Jean.

“Even you, Mikasa?!” he exclaimed after the raven girl. Armin only gave him an apologetic smile as they went ahead and gathered in front of the assembly platform. And so, Levi addresses them, explaining that their training today is about dodging. A hand-to-hand combat sparring where they’ll have to read their opponent’s movements carefully and react as fast as they possibly could in order to avoid or redirect them. They were paired up in twos and Eren ended up paired up with Annie to which he unintentionally slightly shook his head in disapproval. It’s not like he hated Annie, or anything. It’s just that he’s very uncomfortable being partnered up with the blonde girl, and it’s not like Annie’s unsocial behavior is really helping. But he just sighed as he accepted his fate. They all stood in position as the raven man addressed them once more.

“Remember. Avoid contact at all cost. And only if needed should you contact your opponent’s body to redirect their movements. Do not hold on to their body. Berserkers will take that chance to hold on to you too and soon after you’ll find yourself in pieces. Start now.” He commanded then proceeded to go around supervising the cadets’ progress along with his subordinates.

After a few minutes of sparring, Eren was getting pissed off at the lousy movements Annie was giving him. He knew Annie performed better than this and was offended that Annie probably wasn’t taking him seriously as an opponent.

“What’s with the half-assed movements, Annie?!” he spat quite forcefully. He then frowned deeply and gave all his strength to his right hook to which Annie dodged more genuinely compared to the somewhat playful slaps he gets when she redirects his movements.

“Take this seriously!” his words full of anger.

“Pffft!” Annie snorted and just like gasoline to a flame, Annie’s reaction ignited a much bigger flame inside Eren. But Annie continued before Eren could animate his rage towards the blonde girl. “The only fools who’ll take this seriously are you and your suicidal friends.” She mockingly cocked her head back to assume a stance as if she’s looking down on Eren. Something inside Eren snapped but he knew exactly what would rile Annie up. He imitated Annie’s stance and mockingly spat “Weren’t you just the same sometime ago?”

Annie’s eyes narrowed dangerously at this and this urged Eren to continue. “Why’d you join the Survey Corps after all then?”

Now she was practically mauling him in her mind as her glare indicates. But Eren wasn’t satisfied with just this so he still continued. Somewhere in his mind he knew he’d be in deep shit after this but since his pride was completely trampled, he pushed on. “Don’t tell me you’re actually regretting your decision to give up your shot at the cozy Military Police? Where’d all your confidence go?”

And that was the last straw, Annie was full but her calm demeanor never crumbled, instead she snorted once more but this time her mocking attitude was replaced by quiet rage. “Actually, I really am regretting all of this, but you would never understand. My reasons are completely different from yours anyways. But hey, if you’re so keen on seeing me get serious then I’ll happily oblige.” And even before Eren could react to the blonde’s words, Annie was now swinging her leg towards Eren in a kick full of force. “Wha-?!” Eren was only able to exclaim before he was hit by a hard kick to the side of his face. He felt relieved atleast that he was able to block some of the force with his arms, if not, he didn’t know if he’d still have a face to show anyone after all is done and over with. His nose bled with the force and Annie resumed her previous stance, ready to give out another blow but before she could a loud thud and grunt of pain was heard beside them. There on the ground they saw Reiner writhing in pain as Mikasa walks past him towards them.

“Why don’t you demonstrate all that seriousness here where I can see it huh, Annie?” Mikasa looked calm but the atmosphere around her swirled dangerously and the other cadets sparring near them stopped and watched guardedly.

Annie snorted once again. Everyone was testing her today but she will not let it slide like she always does. She mocked the raven girl “I don’t know. I don’t think this level of seriousness will be of any interest to you.”

“Why don’t we find out?” Mikasa lunged at Annie which took Annie aback. She already knew Mikasa could definitely butcher her in a heartbeat but she isn’t willing to go down without a fight. She dodged and redirected Mikasa’s movements as hard as she could and gave some hits back but all of it where just dodged completely by the raven girl. Not even worth redirecting – Annie noted. With her movements getting desperate by the second and Mikasa keeping her calm as always, her pride hurt. She then adjusted her stance and gave her all to this upcoming blow. A sudden change on the blonde’s expression catches Mikasa off guard earning the blonde an opening to strike at. Mikasa quickly retaliates with a blow of her own to an opening in the blonde’s defence.

Almost everyone was now gathered around them but the crowd’s exclaims were drowned out by the intensity of their fight. Armin also watching on the sideline, catering to a beaten up Eren also caught the sudden change of expression on Annie’s part and he remembers it was much like the one she had at their very first agility training which also caught him off guard.

With both blows about to finally make a connection, loud claps echoed through as skin to skin clashed onto each other. Both bodies are held still in their position as strong hands gripped at Annie’s leg and Mikasa’s arm and the short raven standing almost entirely in between them

“What the fuck do you two brats think you’re doing?” an ominous aura leaking from him and venom seeping from his words. The cadets shrunk in fear to the anger of their superior with the exception of the two girls still glaring dangerously at each other.

It was afternoon when they were dismissed. Mikasa and Annie had been taken away for admonition and punishment after the incident that morning and they never went back for the rest of the training. While everyone was tending to their injuries and aching bodies from the training. Armin caught sight of Annie sitting alone on a small hill behind a storage building. Annie looked desolate. A rare look on the blonde as she always had this stoic expression plastered on her face. Armin’s omega instinct itched to go approach the blonde girl and offer her comfort if she need so. Armin caved into his instinct and approached Annie. “Can I?” he asked and offered Annie a gentle smile when she looked up at him.

“Go ahead.” Annie said and begun to stand up and leave when Armin held her arm.

“You don’t have to leave.”

Annie only nodded in resignation and she sat back down, making some room for the blonde boy. She was tired and Armin knows this. Knowing that Annie wasn’t being her usual self has helped Armin confidently urge her to stay and sit with him. After a few moments of silence, Armin spoke up. “In behalf of Eren and Mikasa, I’m sorry.”

Annie didn’t expect this. She thought she’d be berated for her behaviour once again, and considering Armin was close friends with the two, she guessed her expectations weren’t far off. But it was completely the opposite of what she anticipated.

“Why are you apologizing?” she asked meekly, odd from her usually cold attitude.

“Everyone has their bad days, but that doesn’t give them the right to vent it out on anyone. Besides, what you told Eren weren’t exactly wrong.” Armin reassured her and Annie only blinked at him. He continued. “I overheard what you guys were saying.” He paused.

“Eren, he… He’s too set on this that he’s kinda blinded by it. He thinks everyone functions the same as him but in reality that isn’t the case.”

“Obviously.” Annie remarked and Armin chuckles a little.

“But to be honest, I’ve been expecting too much from you as well and I’m sorry. Just because you’re always looking unaffected, I’d assumed that you weren’t bothered by anything.” Armin hit a mark but Annie remained quiet.

Armin continued “You know, we may have been set on joining the Survey Corps from the start but in all honesty I’m scared shitless of going back to the Dead City and facing those monsters. And so if I’m allowed to be scared, why shouldn’t you be?”

A long pause settled in between the two before Armin spoke up again. “You’re scared of them too, aren’t you, Annie?”

“It’s not my fear of them that’s bothering me.” Annie admitted listlessly

“Eh?” Armin could only question in confusion but Annie continued as if she was saying this to herself. “Neither is the thought of death.”

To this Armin finally understood at what Annie was hinting at. “Then what are you afraid of?” Armin hesitantly inquired.

“Myself.” Annie answered him blankly.

“What do you mean?” Armin was confused once again but… Annie stood up and turned to look at him “It’s best that you don’t know.” Then she left. What Annie told him only left him with more questions rather than answers and he sat there for a while longer deep in thought.

After dinner, the cadets were walking back towards their quarters. Armin spent dinnertime lost in thought as he ponders over Annie’s words. He wonders where she went after that as she was once again absent from dinner like she was during breakfast. Armin and all the other omegas arrived at their quarters. Krista opened the door to their room but stopped short when she noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor by the entrance to their room. She bent down and picked it up and saw Armin’s name written on it. She turned and called Armin who was still spaced out from thinking. He was dragged out of his daze when he felt a gentle hand pat him on the back.

“Hey, you’ve been spacing out. You okay?” asked Marco who rubbed his back gently in an act of comfort.

“I- uh- yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”  He smiled gently at the freckled boy.

“Well, I’ve been calling your name for some time now but anyways, this is for you I think.” Krista hands over the paper to Armin who looked clueless as he took it. He examined it carefully and sure enough he saw his name written on the outer part of the paper. He opened it hesitantly, wondering what the contents could be about but was only met with more confusion as he read “Meet me near the back gate of the barracks after dinner.”

“What? Now?” Armin exclaimed “Why?”

“What’s thiiiis? A secret meet-up?” Krista squealed in delight as she teased Armin.

“A secret admirer in the barracks?” Marco joined in. “Maybe they’re planning to confess?”

The rest of their omegas teased and urged Armin to go and meet up with the mysterious person quickly. Although Armin was suspicious of the letter and the sender, he did as instructed anyway.

He arrived at a place near the back gate and he looked around only to see that the only people there were him and two soldiers guarding the back gate. The guards eyed him suspiciously as he shrank himself not to attract so much suspicion onto himself as he stood there at one corner waiting for the sender of the letter. A few moments passed and still there was no one besides him and the guards. He now came to a conclusion that maybe the letter was just a prank one of the soldiers played and thought to himself that he should just go back since the guards were growing more and more suspicious of him the longer he stood there. He sighed and lowered his head in resignation but is stopped in his tracks when he heard approaching footsteps. He snapped his head up all too enthusiastically and he couldn’t believe his eyes. There, Erwin was walking towards him. By then he was panicking internally. _Did the commander send me this letter? Why? What should I do?_ His thoughts were all over the place when he noticed that there was someone walking behind Erwin. He knit his brows together as confusion hits him for the hundredth time today. Then he was taken aback by Erwin's expression when he took notice of him. Before the blonde man even approached him, he called out. “You. What are you doing here?”

 _Uh-oh._ Armin thought to himself. Erwin's words were much more forceful than usual and when the tall blonde came close, Armin could see the stern look on the older’s face. Armin’s eyes shift to the man behind Erwin. The man hurriedly put his hood up and pulled it so far down that it covers almost all of his face.

“Cadet Arlert, what business do you have here?”

His attention was pulled away from the hooded man back to the towering man who was now right in front of him. He noted the all too offensive tone in his superior’s voice and can’t help but feel scared and hurt. His lips quivered as he tried to answer. “T-the letter…” he didn’t mean to whisper and the look Erwin gave him pushed him to get his shit together. “Commander, sir. I received a letter instructing me to meet up with the sender here.”

“What letter?” Erwin asked and Armin handed him the letter. “This one, sir. I’m sorry I didn’t-.” the blonde boy started to apologize but Erwin cut him off. “Who’s the sender?”

“Eh? I don’t know, sir. Only my name and the instruction were written there.” Armin stared at the ground as his instinct nagged at him to express submission to the towering alpha in front of him. Armin wanted to cry, he felt scared and hurt at the way his commander was addressing him. This was the first time Armin witnessed Erwin act like this and it wasn’t anything like the hot and cold attitude the older was giving him before. Erwin was completely cold towards him right now and he also sensed hints of hostility, perhaps hate as well and this stung Armin even more.

By this time, the guards were now distracted by what was happening between their commander and the cowering boy. Erwin was about to say something when he got interrupted by loud shuffling of leaves. The guards quickly took their position, alertly holding out their swords as they scanned the trees and bushes outside the gate. They did not let up until a hare hopped out of a bush and ran off followed by what seemed to be a fox. “Just animals.” One of the guards announced towards their commander and Erwin nodded in recognition. Then the tall blonde returned his attention to Armin who was now looking up, distracted from his cowering state. “Have you seen the sender yet?”

“Eh? Uh- No, sir. Not yet…” he stopped for a moment and continued. “I’ve been waiting here for some time now but the sender hasn’t showed up…”

“Might’ve been a prank.” Erwin brashly commented which hurt Armin even more and so he only nodded in response to his superior’s words.

“Go back to your quarters.” Was only what Erwin said to dismiss Armin and the boy did so immediately. Armin sped through his tracks back to the omega quarters. All throughout his journey back, Armin tried his hardest to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Meanwhile, Erwin only frowned deeply at what ensued between them but the older dismissed his sentiments as he sent the hooded man out on his mission.

Alistair was speeding through the forest trail when he got a sense of something from behind him, he turned and scanned the place where he’d just come from only to see pitch black darkness. He figured it was just the nocturnal forest animals doing their thing. The forest he was trailing was located at the edge of the town. Most Survey Corps soldiers use this dense forest as a path to avoid civilian eyes. Alistair was now nearing the edges of town but the feeling of being watched and followed never left him and so hastened away in hopes to lose his stalker but the shuffling grew more obviously as the thing following him also sped up. The stalker reached the edge of town and shuffled through the back alleys attempting to catch up to Alistair but when he turned a corner, he could no longer see the hooded man.

“Took you long enough, snitch.”

The stalker turned around and looked at the man who assumed a fighting stance, both hands holding mid length blades and positioned in front and close to his face covering most of it, only revealing his eyes that were shooting daggers at the opponent in front of him. There was an earie silence between them and time seemed to slow down as if everything were on a standstill. The clouds then suddenly shifted to reveal the bright lit moon and by then Alistair was faced with true horror. His eyes widen in shock and fear shot through him, he shifted in his stance and held onto his blades tighter when a maniacal laugh echoed through the air. “What’s there to fear?” said the stalker before lunging at Alistair who was frozen in fright.

Later that night, while everyone was asleep. One cadet was tossing and turning, face distorted in pain and tears falling from shut eyes in agony, stuck in a seemingly endless nightmare. Voices from the nightmare calling out.

_Get a fucking grip!_

_Remember what you’re here for!_

_Forgive me._

_Come back._

_Live and come back…_

**_…My daughter_ **

The next morning, a gruesome news circulated around town about an unrecognizable victim of a brutal murder. Completely dismembered and no trace of lead to the victim’s nor the perpetrator’s identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. GOD.
> 
> This chapter was soooooo heavy to write. It made me feel very dark and kinda drove me a little over insanity. idk I hope it doesn't affect you as negatively as it affected me. If it does, I'm sorry for everything? XD Anyways, please do let me know what you think of this chapter as well. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :3
> 
> I'll see you lovely people in the next chapter too! :*


	5. Worries and Unease Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooding over things. Overthinking can cause unease and sometimes lead to somehow stupid decisions.
> 
> Contains a sensitive Armin and an insubordinate little shit that is Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a bitch and shit happens.
> 
> So yeah, it's been a year and more since I updated because like I said, life is a bitch and shit happens. But hey, I promised you and especially MYSELF that I would finish this story. So here we are.
> 
> I am not in the right mind at the moment so I cannot promise this to be good but dammit I'm trying.
> 
> Anyway, try to enjoy and please please please give me a hug coz I need some right now.
> 
>  
> 
> **UPDATED! I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER. MAY CONTAIN PREVIOUS PARTS AS WELL AS NEW ONES.**

In the end, news of the incident never did reach the ears of higher-ups or any person in authority for that matter. Murder was a common occurrence in those parts of town and even if word of the incident circulated for its brutality, the people never thought it important enough to report to authorities. And even when the Garrison caught wind of it, it never went past being a basic investigation and cleaning operation. Not that anyone minded, if the Garrison received any complaint to further the investigation then maybe they would’ve but they didn’t – much to the Garrison’s delight. Basically, no one cared and life for the people in town continued like always. And so the days passed without issues and the incident was buried by the events of two weeks. Except that Erwin grew more and more anxious as he thought more about how far too timely the incident was. Of course he sent out a search party and of course that quest bore no fruit whatsoever. They didn’t find anything that points to the soldier’s direct involvement and yet they also did not find any evidence to refute otherwise. It was Mike’s squad’s return that gave the commander space to actually breathe in a long time. Although tired from their expedition, Erwin gave Mike and his squad the task of delivering his message and reports to those stationed far from the base. Mike and his squad were the only people Erwin could rely on right now other than Hanji, Levi and some few others. And so, Mike and his squad took off, armed with information, numbers, and capabilities no ambushers can easily go against.

***

It was morning, far too early for most soldiers’ liking. Even the sun seemed to take his time waking as sunlight slowly crept its way up the horizon. Despite that, the barracks was buzzing with life as people shuffled here and there, doing whatever need be done. Everyone was restless yet there was an apparent sense of unrest from an entirely different reason among the soldiers. The barracks reeked of mixed scents of lust, aggression, and anxiety as an omega in heat signaled mating season for most of the soldiers. Omegas were rare in the military – even in the Survey Corps, despite their openness to all dynamics – and their heats meant big trouble among the ranks yet it is something they cannot avoid entirely. It is basic protocol in the military to take scent suppressants for the sake of keeping order among the ranks and anonymity out on missions. The only time scenting is overlooked is when an omega in the military is in heat. But their problem doesn’t stop there and everyone knows it. One omega going into heat could trigger a chain of reactions among its fellow omegas. And that’s exactly what is happening right at that moment. Several days ago, Krista went into heat and although she had been prepared for her heat, it did not stop her scent from reaching the noses of those compatible to her. Even when Ymir declared with her scent that Krista’s already taken, it didn’t stamp out the restlessness of the others. Now, the situation escalated as Marco reacted to Krista’s heat with one of his own. To make matters worse, Marco isn’t mated unlike Krista and this is making his possible suitors edgy – one in particular, much more than others.

“How’s Marco?” Ymir asked, a hint of guilt present in her tone.

“He’s okay now. Major Hanji gave him something to put him to sleep for the mean time.” Armin answered as he walked towards the bunch that were holding brooms and sweeping the grounds. He had just gotten back from the heat rooms where Marco was put to spend his heat in. He had been the one to assist Marco and get their superior to help the currently helpless omega. Even before their very early morning call, their quarters were already assaulted by a scent of an omega in heat and Armin was the first one to act as his bunk was right next to Marco’s. He immediately helped Marco to one of the heat rooms and sped towards Hanji’s quarters. He hesitated for a moment thinking that their superior might still be sleeping but he knocked anyways considering that it’d be best to act now before things quickly got out of hand. Thankfully, it didn’t take long before Hanji answered the blonde’s frantic knocks as they were apparently wide awake – too buried in their work to sleep.

“How’s Krista?” the blonde boy inquired as he fetched a broom perched on a wall nearby.

“She’s resting. I’ll have to take some food up to her later. She’d probably feel bad about all this.” The brunette alpha frowned and shook her head once.

“Yeah. It can’t be helped though. But I do understand how she’d feel. If it were me, I’d feel the same.”

“How come you’re not affected by all this?” Ymir slightly raised an eyebrow at him to which Armin answered a small smile and a brief “I’m on heat suppressants.”

“’That so?” was the only response the brunette gave as their conversation died down and they continued to focus on sweeping. Their task was interrupted when they heard Jean curse at Eren from a few feet away.

“Fuck off Jaeger! I’m not in the mood to deal with you!”

“Well someone’s clearly too affected to function.” Ymir murmured, clearly amused at the impending scuffle. Armin eyed her sideways in worry then turned his gaze back to where his beta friend stood, unflinching despite the violent scent the alpha directed towards him.

“The fuck is your problem, horseshit?!” Eren spat back as he didn’t have the patience to deal with Jean’s bullshit.

“Oi. Quit it, you two.” Reiner interjected, hoping to tame the hostility dangerously raging between the two who was now on the verge of socking each other.

“Jean… Come on, man. Let’s take a break for sec.” Connie urged the boy as he put a hand on his shoulder which Jean smacked away seconds later.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He hissed furiously at Connie and stormed off. Connie just stood there, both hands raised, assuming surrender. He sighed and slumped his shoulders once Jean was far off. “Man, this is exhausting.”

“Connie.” Reiner narrowed his eyes and gave the shaven head a reprimanding look. Connie only frowned in confusion.

“You’re an idiot.” Followed Eren and Connie just knit his brows more in extreme confusion. “What?”

Both Reiner and Eren shook their heads. Eren took a brief glance at Armin and the blonde took this opportunity to question him.

“What exactly happened here?” Armin approached Eren, and the tanned brunette shifted uncomfortably.

“I don’t know. I mean, I just accidently bumped into him while I was sweeping-“

“Let’s not forget the part where you called him ‘pony boy’.” Reiner cleared his throat and gave Eren a pointed look.

“Yeah, okay. I did kind of provoked him. But don’t we always do that?” he rubbed his neck as he shifted his weight to the other leg.

Armin closed his eyes and let an exasperated sigh. “Eren…”

“Yeah, yeah. I know already.” He huffed then he continued “But really, if he gets like that every time then why don’t he just court Marco. What they have is pretty obvious already.”

He didn’t wait for any answer as he took his broom and went off to continue cleaning. The others watched him and when the tanned boy was far enough Reiner muttered. “He doesn’t get it, does he?”

“Armin, are you sure there’s nothing wrong with your friend?” Ymir mocked, a smirk plastered on her face.

“Yeah, he doesn’t seem to get affected by any of this.” Added the brawny blonde as he clutched harder on the broom in his left hand and put his right on his hip. “Even Connie knows what’s up.”

“Oi, are you insulting me?!” Connie poised himself as if saying _‘you wanna fight?’_

“Not at all.” Reiner sneered at him and Ymir sniggered in the background, meanwhile Armin turned away and walked off to continue his cleaning.

All the while he was cleaning, Armin couldn’t get Connie’s words out of his mind. Something Connie just said in passing had a definite blow to Armin. _Of course it’s exhausting. It’s problematic. An omega’s heat spelled trouble wherever they are._ To Armin, being an omega is an inconvenience and he can never be more insecure whenever an omega’s heat is brought into the conversation. He long so wished he could be something else other than an omega specially since joining the military, he had gone into one or two heats as a recruit and he witnessed how much mess it causes the rank and how much it inconveniences his friends. He didn’t want to be someone to hold people back and so he had been taking heat suppressants continuously ever since. He let himself brood some more as he walked around listlessly while taking a little break. He stopped when he saw an odd trio right by a building. Eren, Mikasa and Annie were there moving crates around. It was odd since the tension from their fight 3 weeks ago still hung thick between them and had not met any proper closure, yet there they were. Mikasa and Annie helping each other out when lifting heavy crates and Eren not minding being around Annie at all. Armin slowly approached them and Mikasa was the first to notice him. She called out his name and that got Annie’s attention. She turned her gaze at Armin and the blonde boy gave her a soft smile but no sooner did Annie turn away. Mikasa narrowed her eyes dangerously at this but the blonde boy’s greeting pulled her out of her clear displeasure.

“I’m just taking a quick break. How did Eren end up here?”

“He was grumbling about something when he happened here, our leader noticed him and called him over to help since we’re short-handed.”

“Mikasa.” Annie called to the raven girl and gestured towards the last crate. Mikasa nodded in recognition and turned to Armin to give him an apologetic look. Armin waved his hands in front of him. “It’s okay, go ahead. Sorry to bother you.”

“Well that’s probably the last of it here. Ackermann, Leondhart follow me to the next. Jaeger, you can take a break. Thanks.” Said the tall brunette man.

Eren hummed in acknowledgement and strode towards his blonde friend. But before they could go on their way, they were interrupted by one of their superiors.

***

"...it's 2 blocks north from here. Just around the market. You won't miss it. Here." She handed them a cloth with rope bundled as some sort of package. A piece of paper sticking out from its creases.

"Markle Tailoring?" Armin took the package from the ebony haired woman.

She nodded, her ebony locks falling on her tan face. "I've put everything in there so you just need to drop it off. I would've delivered this myself but I've been swamped with lots of things since morning. You're really saving me with this. Thank you." she smiled apologetically.

The two boys shook their heads in unison. "It's okay, ma'am. We don't mind."

"No need to be so formal. It's more of a favor than an order, really. Again, thank you." she smiled at them once more and waved them goodbye as she rushed back to her work.

The two made their way through town and arrived at the tailor shop later.

"Hello." Armin greeted as they walked in.

They were welcomed by a woman dressed in a light blue blouse and a flowing skirt. Sporting a round pair of glasses with her hair tied in a clean bun, her grey hairs creeping here and there, her age clear from her appearance. Yet the way she carries herself argues otherwise. Eren and Armin couldn’t help but revel in her gentle aura.

"Ah, hello. Welcome! What can I do for you?" the woman straightened her clothes as she fluently approached the two boys seemingly stuck in a trance by the shop’s door.

Armin struggled to gather his mind as he felt the weight of her presence in close proximity. "Oh. Um, we just came to deliver this." He fumbled as he handed the woman the bundle of cloth.

"Hm?" She eyed the package and took notice of the small paper peeking out from the folds. She immediately took it out and read it. "Oh. So that's it. Alright. Please tell her I'll work on it right away. Thank you, boys." She smiled brightly at them and the two couldn’t have been more in heaven at that moment.

Her presence was so gentle, soothing and oh-so familiar. _Just like Grandpa._ Armin felt nostalgic for a moment. His grandfather had the same gentle, soothing presence and the boy just missed his grandpa so much, his heart ached at every reminder of him. He shifted his eyes towards Eren and by the looks on his face, Armin knew in an instant that he and Eren were both thinking the same thing. Their thoughts were soon interrupted when the bell by the door chimed and another customer entered.

“Then, we’ll be going on ahead. Excuse us.” They both lowered their heads in farewell and walked out.

They were slowly making their way back when Eren saw the marketplace. He eyed the lively crowd and listened to their carefree chatter. He instantly felt jealous. Living without worry is not a privilege they could afford. Not after joining the military. No. Actually – not since the incident six years ago. Ever since then, he hasn’t allowed himself a moment of blitheness. Truthfully, he was exhausted and he supposed he could allow himself a break and have some fun. For today. Well, maybe from time to time. Resolute, he swiftly took Armin’s hand and walked off tugging the blonde along. “Y’know, it’s been a while since we’ve managed to be out and about like this and we do have time for ourselves right now so why don’t we have a bit of fun in the market?” his tone lighthearted and cheerful.

Armin thought Eren was uncharacteristically cheery but he beamed at the prospect of fun nonetheless. "Okay!"

And so they went here and there, allowing a few coins loose from their pocket. Checking out every stall and treating themselves with delicious foods and some other things. Moments later they were sitting on some bench, resting a while from all their frolicking.

“I wish Mikasa was here with us.” Armin leant back on the backrest of the bench, his eyes gazing far away.

Eren did the same and gave his friend a bright smile. “We’ll take her with us next time.”

“Yeah.” The blonde smiled back at him and they let themselves sit in the silence ending their conversation. After having fun, they felt contemplative for some reason and Eren was the first to speak his mind.

“Sometimes I wonder. If the virus hadn’t spread, where would we be? How different would our lives be from… this.” He made a small gesture around them with his hand. “Like, would we even enter the military? I mean, I know I had thoughts of joining when I was just a kid but thinking now, I guess those thoughts were just exactly whims of a little brat.”

Armin gave a huff of breath. “We were just kids. We are still just kids. But we were naïve then…” he looked around them. Seeing people happily walk around with not a trace of care in the world. “Now, I feel like naivety would’ve been better.” He balled his fist a little as he said that, an unconscious gesture and he felt his throat tighten, his eyes water. He continued though. “Do you think they even think about it? Does the possibility of everything falling apart even cross their minds?”

“Maybe.” Eren sat forward. “But, since it’s not their job to fix it, they probably don’t think too much of it.” With that, Eren stood up. “Well, there shouldn’t have been anything to think about in the first place.” He looked back at his friend and gave a sad smile. “Come on, let’s go back.”

“Yeah.” Armin followed.

On their way back, they allowed themselves to wander a bit. Passing through streets they wouldn’t normally take on their way back, delaying their arrival back to the base. The streets were buzzing with life, children and adults alike filled. Laughter and chatter rang through here and there, and both boys couldn’t help but bathe in the little sense of peace it brings. But what little peace they had they soon found shattering as laughter and chatter turned into screams and cries and the people happily strolling were now running – running away from something.

“Eren! Wait!” Armin shouted as his friend shot through the crowd in the direction of the source. Thoughts running mad through his head, too paranoid that the virus would spread here too.

Eren stopped when he got glimpse of what was happening, Armin paused and panted beside him as he caught up.

Some feet away from them, houses were burning. People were scrambling away from the burning buildings as some men with cloth tied over the lower halves of their faces hurl burning bottles over at another house.

“Fucking useless!” A man with scruffy brown hair spat as he struck a woman across the face. The child beside the woman shrieked as the woman fell to the ground. “You.” the man pointed at his comrade. “Deal with her.” He eyed the child bawling by the fallen woman. “And deal with _that_ too.” He added with a jerk of his head. The other man huffed in annoyance but still motioned to do what he was told, however, even before he could do anything a powerful force barreled into his side and he lurched, skidding across the ground. As soon as he found his balance, Eren was onto the other man. He swung and kicked at him but the man obviously has had his fair share of brawls and he managed to block and dodge Eren.

Armin stood there horrified for a good while before managing to direct himself into functioning. He caught glimpse of another raider racing towards Eren and the scruffy haired brute. He steeled himself and tackled the guy into a wall. When the man fell, Armin kicked him hard in the groin for good measure. He then turned his attention toward the still bawling child and his mother who was just recovering from unconsciousness. His body was trembling and he didn’t even know how he was managing to control his limbs. He tried to help the woman up but even his body felt weak. In his mind he was mentally debating whether he should run off to find Garrison troops for help or stay and help here however he can. He weighted which idea would yield better results. His mental debate was put on halt as he saw a glint of mental cut through the space between Eren and another raider. The scruffy haired man then struck Eren right where the blade slashed then Armin could only let out a sound in between a gasp and a sob as the other raider buried his knife into the tan brunette’s side.

***

It’s still business as usual back at the barracks. Levi took lead in supervising the general cleaning, going around from calmly pointing out what’s been missed to berating his subordinates’ lousy works. He clicked his tongue for what seemed like a hundredth time as he swiped his finger across the shelf where they kept their stocks of necessities in.

“Oi.” His toned never faltering from his usually calm one but when he turned, his expression held something far dangerous than any soldier of the Survey Corps could imagine. “You call this cleaning?”

The soldiers flinched and trembled in between the piercing gaze and ominous aura. To be honest, it was very counter-productive. Now the soldiers had seemingly lost control over their limbs as they just stood there in fear of their seething Captain. Levi was extremely pissed. Cleaning was the thing he did a lot and his standards in cleanliness far exceeds anyone’s so seeing people do lousy jobs at it strikes a chord in him. Seeing his subordinates rendered useless, he clicked his tongue once again and sighed in a mix of annoyance and resignation. “Do I always have to fucking do things myself around here?” he muttered grumpily as he started with his work. The frozen soldiers snapped out of their haze and were about to pitch in when they heard a commotion from the main gate. And Levi, apparently not too into cleaning already had heard it too and they all hurried over to the forming crowd by the gate.

“Call over medics!” Someone shouted.

“Someone get Major Hanji!” Another ordered.

In the middle of the commotion there was a civilian man trying to hold up an almost lifeless Eren on one side and Armin trying to do the same on the other. They were bloodied and beaten. Looking closely, their clothes were tattered and ripped. Some deliberately while some from slashes. Just as Levi was about to ask, Hanji with a string of soldiers from the research and medic squad came running towards them.

“What happened here?” the eye-glassed brunette asked in a rush as they knelt in front of the three.

“There are raiders in town…” The man panted. “Please send help.”

“You heard him. Go!” Hanji commanded and the previously crowding audience scurried off in a blur.

“Eren, he-… raiders… beat and stabbed him…” the blonde boy spoke in between ragged breaths but everything seemed lost in a blur of panic.

“We tried to patch him up, but-“ He trailed off, still breathing heavily. “He helped us. Please save him…”

Hanji scooted closer to them. They took the brunette’s face in their hands. “Hey.” They called as one hand lightly but with enough force tapped the boy’s cheek. “Stay with me. Don’t you dare go out on me here.”

Eren groaned, his eyes dangerously unfocused. “Tch!” The scientist maneuvered the boy so that he was lying on his back. They turned their focus on the blonde boy and the man at their side. “Can you walk?” they asked.

“Yeah.” The man answered while the blonde boy only nodded.

“Someone help them up and bring them to my office!” Soldiers immediately helped the man and Armin up, all the while inspecting their wounds and asking the two to tell them where they’re feeling pain.

“Eren.” Hanji firmly called out to the boy but he was quickly slipping into unconsciousness. Before the brunette scientist could even try to lift the boy themselves, Levi was already slipping his arms beneath Eren.

“Move.” Demanded Levi as he scooped the boy in his arms. Eren groaned again, only this time his voice was weak and almost inaudible. “Oi, pull yourself together.” He meant to say that to the boy but it seemed to apply to Hanji as well as they snapped up and scrambled towards their office in a hurry.

Moments later, the civilian man was escorted back to town and Armin was sat on a stool inside the scientist’s office. His wounds were being treated by Moblit and the blonde boy tried his hardest to stop the trembling of his body. Moblit didn’t seem to mind though. He also didn’t pry and Armin was thankful that the chestnut-haired assistant was kind enough to give him space. He was starting to calm down when he was startled by the office door opening and to make his anxiety worse, it was Erwin who came in.

“What happened out there?” Erwin asked as he closed the door behind.

“Jaeger and Arlert over here had a run-in with some raiders that managed to slip in.” Levi was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and he gestured with his chin towards the blonde boy and Moblit who was busy working on Armin’s injuries.

“They were stealing from the people and setting their houses on fire. When we saw some of them beating up civilians, Eren immediately tried to stop them b-but… there were more of them and Eren-“ He stopped there as he clenched his fists on his lap. “T-they had knives… I tried…”

Their conversation was cut off as Hanji came out from behind a white cloth separating a corner of the room from the rest.

“His wounds are deep and he’s lost quite a lot of blood but thankfully no major organs were hit. Though he was beaten up pretty badly, too. He may be out for a couple of days at best.” Hanji spoke as they were removing their gloves. “It’s thanks to you that we were able to treat him in time. Thank you, Armin.”

“N-no… I didn’t even do anything…” he voice low and quiet as he remembered how useless he was while his friend was getting beaten and stabbed right in front of him.

“Apparently the Garrison were too busy getting drunk at their post.” Levi’s scowl deepened.

“We are equally responsible. After all, our duty is to deal with the raiders before they even set foot inside the kingdom.” Erwin may not have mirrored Levi’s frown but his voice carried an icy tone. “Either way, I’ll have a talk with Pixis.” He motioned to go back but before he did, he addressed Armin. “Arlert.”

The boy looked up, tense.

“Good work.” Erwin said then continued out of the room.

Rather than relief and delight, more guilt ate away at Armin. Erwin may have meant well but it only made Armin feel worse and it didn’t help him one bit. He dipped his head back down once more as he fought the tears threatening to fall. He loathed himself for being so weak. _‘Don’t cry!’_ he kept repeating to himself.

A comforting hand soon found itself on his head as Levi patted him before heading out as well. He felt more comfort at the gesture rather than any words could give and he let himself relax a little at the feeling.

A while later, Armin was escorted back to the omega quarters by Mikasa who earlier had burst in through Hanji’s office in worry. She was panting and her raven locks sticking to her forehead with sweat. Apparently she dropped everything she was doing and rushed there as soon as she heard what happened. Armin finds himself reminding Mikasa every now and again not to fret over Eren and himself so much, especially when it got to the point that Mikasa ends up neglecting her duties as a soldier and getting scolded for it. But this time, Armin didn’t tell Mikasa off. After all, Eren is in a terrible condition. They stayed there by their friend’s side until they were practically thrown out by Hanji, who kept telling them that Eren will be fine and that they should go back to their quarters and duties.

Mikasa lingered at the entrance of the omega quarters. Armin watched her for a bit and he knew what Mikasa was waiting for. He swallowed. “Mika…” Her gaze shifts from the floor over to him. “I’m sorry. I know you want to know the whole story but…”

“I do. But… I’m also worried for you, Armin. You don’t have to tell me now.” She moved towards the boy to take him into a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She tightened her hold on him for a moment before letting go. “Rest well. I’ll see you later.” She gave him a small smile before walking away. Armin only nodded after her and entered the quarters. He didn’t come out until dinner time.

Now that he is rested, Armin felt his hunger and he made his way to the mess hall. At their table, everyone was there except a few including Eren. Ymir was standing at the table with two trays full of food. He supposed she was about to go up to Krista’s heat room and deliver her food. Mikasa was the first one to notice him approaching. She waved at him and point toward a tray of food next to her.

“Thank you.” he said to the raven girl as he sat down.

“Come on, Sasha. You can eat your food later. Help me with these.” Ymir urged but Sasha only looked at her as she continues to wolf her own food down.

“How about I help you with that?” Reiner proposed. Bertold looked hurt for a moment but soon regained his lazy expression.

Ymir gave the blonde a sharp look. “How ‘bout you lose your dick in the process?” She held his gaze until he chuckled and looked away.

“Easy. I was just kidding.” He shrugged.

The freckled brunette didn’t answer but in her mind she knew better. Although others doesn’t seem to notice, to her it’s clear that Reiner is affected by Krista. She also knows that if Krista didn’t have her, Reiner was sure to court the little blonde. She let her gaze fall to Bertold for a bit then looked away. ‘ _It’s not my business.’_ She mentally shrugged then sighed. “Fine, Sasha. I’ll give you my bread in return. Whole.” Sasha eyes twinkled and she said something incomprehensible through a rain of chewed food. Ymir scoffed in disgust then slid the other tray toward Sasha. She left with Sasha scampering after her with the other tray.

Meanwhile, Armin quietly ate beside Mikasa. The raven girl decided to give her friend some space after earlier. She didn’t pry. She didn’t push. She just sat beside him quietly, comforting the blonde boy with her presence. Armin was thankful but he thought that he wasn’t being fair with Mikasa. He has to tell her, and tell her he did. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t even mind that by the end of their conversation, it wasn’t just Mikasa who was listening.

***

It was nearing dusk of the next day when Eren regained consciousness. Armin and Mikasa was just about to go back from visiting when the brunette’s eyes fluttered as he grumbled. They yowled the brunette’s name in sobbing relief and a medic rounding the infirmary came to scold. “Please be quiet in the infirmary, there are people-“ She stopped with an exclamation of ‘Oh’ when she saw that the boy was already awake. She approached the trio in a rush but her steps remained quiet. She pushed the boy gently back down as he tried to get up.

“Please avoid moving just yet.” She told him then cupped the boy’s chin in one hand and held up two fingers on the other. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Eren frowned, trying to focus. “T-two.”

“Good.” She smiled. “Blurry?”

“A bit.” He was dazed but was trying.

“Okay. I need you to focus on me for a bit.” She ordered and the brunette obediently followed, fixing his still unfocused gaze on her. “That’s good. Now, tell me your full name.”

“Eren Jaeger…”

“Age, birth date and place.” She then let go of his chin and proceeded to inspect his wounds.

 “Nineteen. March 30th…” he trailed off. His head pounding.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” The woman encouraged.

“Zhi-zhigansina.”

“Okay. Profession?”

“Survey Corps Soldier.”

Just then, Moblit entered then strode towards them when he noticed. “How is he?” He asked as the woman nodded to him in greeting.

“He is doing well. No apparent cognitive deficit. No memory loss.”

"Ah!" The bespeckled brunette exclaimed. "There you are!" They added as they ran in the direction of the group.

The medic woman grumbled low in warning. The scientist however ignored her completely as they put both hands on Moblit's shoulder and started to shake him.

"Moblit! I need to you to collect a canister of cum for me, then some spit, and some piss while you're at it. Oh! And a bag of breast milk too!"

The room fell quiet and the scientist looked around them. The crowd, except for the still groggy brunette boy had a scandalized look.

"Hm?" They inquired genuinely confused as if what just happened was proper at all. They turned their gaze back to the chestnut haired man with an exasperated look on his face. "Cum, spit, piss and milk." They repeated, misinterpreting Moblit's silence for incomprehension. "Chop chop!" They urged. The man only sighed as he let himself be urged away. The bespectacled brunette hummed with a self-satisfied smile on their face. They turned to address the people staring at them with dumbfounded expressions. “Hm? What’s with the gathering?”

“Ere-“ The woman began but Hanji cut her off. “Oh, right! Eren.”

“I see you’re finally awake. Anything amiss?” the question they aimed more at the medic than the boy.

“So far, nothing.” The woman stated. “Well then, I’ll be going back first. Excuse me.” She gave a quick bow before proceeding to leave.

“Thanks for your work, Ona.” Hanji called after her as they waved her off.

“So…” She turned back to the cadets. “It’s good your friend’s regained consciousness huh?” they smiled at the two then went to sit at the edge of the bed by Eren’s hip. “Eren, you recognize me?”

Eren who had recovered quite a bit of his focus nodded. “Major Hanji.” He said.

“That’s good. Any pain?”

Eren nodded again.

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

“Okay.” Hanji noted. “Well, you were beaten up pretty badly. You have a concussion, the pain’ll tone down in a few days.” They carefully lifted Eren’s shirt a bit only to expose the boy’s lower abdomen where a slightly blood soaked bandage is patched over. Their movement gentle and precise, a clear contrast from their usual rambunctious attitude. “Can’t say the same for this bad boy right here though.” They looked over the bandage carefully, deeming the wound deserving of redressing. They pulled the fabric back down and looked to the boy again. “Feel cold?”

“A bit.” The boy admitted.

“Is he going to be okay?” Mikasa finally asked.

The Major chuckled. “He is. Only if he behaves, that is.” they then stood up. “Eren, it’ll take about two weeks for your wounds to be fully closed. During those times, you’re banned from strenuous work.”

“But-!” Eren tried to protest.

“No buts. Get plenty of rest so your body might recover more quickly.”

Hanji then turned to the two. “Alright, visiting time’s over, get back to training before Levi kicks up a fuss.” They shooed the two out of the room but called out once again to the brunette boy before leaving. “Be a good boy and listen to good ol’ Hanji. Okay, Eren?”

Moments later a medic came in to redress his wounds and a cup of some kind of tea was handed to him. He drank it, though bitter and not long after he could feel the sharp aches of his body start to ebb away as sleep pulled him in.

For the first few days doing nothing but lying in bed in the infirmary was actually tolerable for Eren. However, after getting used to being drugged off the aches of his body, he started to get antsy and frustrated especially after hearing his fellow cadets’ grunts and shouts from the training grounds. He actually managed to convince his superior to allow him to at least walk around with Hanji agreeing that it’d be good to keep his body in movement, although minimal. And so Eren was finally let out of the infirmary, and he felt like a caged animal who was finally loose of his confines as he stepped out. He opted to watch the training from a considerable distance, squeezing the stress ball Moblit gave him to help relieve his frustration with a plus of boosting blood circulation. The cadets were just starting their parkour training then. Eren watching as the cadets try jumping onto different level of heights and he imagined himself trying to jump onto the bench he was currently sat in. He looked over to where Armin and Mikasa are training to climb onto ledges at least a story above them. Mikasa is naturally – well – a natural meanwhile Armin struggled in his ascent onto the ledge. _‘You can do it, Ar.’_ He mentally cheered. But Armin’s arms gave out and he landed on his backside on the ground with a thud. He watched on until sunset. Again and again every day until he just couldn’t sit still anymore. It was well into the second week of his banishment (recovery) and Eren figured his body had recovered enough to handle a little bit of training. With his wounds not feeling as painful as before, Eren proceeded to do a bit of self-training. Still worried about getting caught, he looked for a bit of private space and hid there. He started out with some light stretches as he warmed up gradually progressing to heavy ones with some side and standing splits. He then went ahead to trying to jump onto a small stone platform by the back of a building. He continued on even when he slipped and his back landed on the ground with a thud or when he missed the platform and almost face dived into it and certainly even when his stab wounds started to open and his blood seeped through the bandages. He continued on until it was time to return, not noticing the dark red starting to color the lower part of his shirt.

He was casually walking back, confident he wasn’t going to bump into anyone as he purposely avoided going back in time with the other cadets. He rounded up one corner and found himself greeted with the familiar scowl a few feet away.

“C-captain! Good evening.” He immediately greeted.

Levi meant to ignore him but abruptly stopped as his eyes caught something. The boy was clearly bleeding through his shirt and he was also covered in sweat. He rubbed a hand on his face in vexation and strode furiously toward the brunette.

The moment Eren registered Levi was walking towards him, looking extra furious, he felt his knees buckle in fear. “Captain?” he squeaked.

Levi didn’t say anything. He closed the distance and swiftly grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt and dragged the boy away.

They ended up outside Hanji’s office and Levi slammed the door opened. Hanji jumped in their seat “HOLY FUCK!” and a glass fell from their hands in thousand pieces on the floor. Their gaze sharply turned towards the door expecting to see some kind of emergency only to find Levi there as he flung Eren inside the office. “Good gods, Levi. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“What the-? Eren!” the scientist exclaimed. The boy flinched and lowered his head.

“Drug him. Cripple him, I don’t care. Just fucking make sure he stays still.” The raven spat. Eren turned to him in horror.

“What happened? What did you do? I thought I told you not to burden your body yet.” Hanji both questioned and scolded.

“I just trained a little bit.” The boy defended. He continued “I think two weeks is a bit too long. Besides I’m feeling much better already so I figured I could train a bit before I get back to the usual.”

“Well congratulations, brat. You just earned yourself another week of banishment.”

“Eren…” Hanji lead him to sit down a stool and went to work on his wound. Hanji nonchalantly pulled off his shirt and Eren felt suddenly exposed, trying to shy away from Levi’s gaze. “Like I told you, don’t burden your body until it’s fully healed or your wounds will reopen like this. Especially with a wound this deep. You were stabbed with a knife Eren, not a needle. Of course it’ll take a long time for it to close.”

Hanji stood up after finishing redressing the boy’s reopened wound. “And yeah, like Levi said. One more week of no training for you. Or more, if you keep disobeying.”

Eren rubbed his arm with his hand. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

“It’s the drug, silly. Pain killers. Numbing medicine. Analgesic. Whatever you wanna call ‘em.”

Eren nodded. “Okay… I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no need to be. Just make sure to listen this time. Go on and rest now.”

“Thank you.” the boy bowed and left to do as he was told.

Once the boy was out, Hanji went on to clean the shattered glass on their floor. “You’re still here Levi? Has the day finally come when you willingly seek out my company?”

“No.” the raven man flatly stated. “Give me some more of _those_.”

“Already? I thought that last batch would’ve lasted at least a month.”  They called out from under their desk as they continued to clean bits of shattered glass. They paused and looked over their shoulder to their company. “You’re not forming an addiction to it, are you?” they looked accusatory and Levi just wanted to sock them.

“No.” he flatly answered again. “Since I’m already here, I thought I’d get another batch from you so that when the other runs out I won’t have to seek out your stupid face for some time.”

“You hurt me, Levi. When all I have is genuine love and concern for you!” they fake cried.

“Well you can stick that right up your ass.”

Hanji laughed heartily as they went and dumped the shards of glass into a bin at the corner of the office. They walked towards a cabinet and rummaged through them, looking for the cured herbs Levi requested. It’s a consumable that helps induce sleep and with the man’s insomnia, he needed quite a few too often. From their task of rummaging, the bespectacled brunette talked in a hushed tone. “You know, it might be too early to presume but I think Erwin is overthinking too much about _those_ cadets. And _that boy_ is clearly too clumsy and too earnest to be scheming something.”

Levi didn’t answer for a long while and only thought. “I’ll keep my opinions to myself for now.”

“As you always do. Ah-ha! Here they are.” The brunette handed the tin canister to Levi and the man took it.

“Thanks, Four-eyes.” He said as he left.

“You’re welcome, Sunshine.” Hanji called after him sarcastically with that carefree grin on their face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reread what I wrote and realized that this chapter was a huge clusterfuck of unrelated events lol may rewrite this chapter. Will update soon.
> 
>  **UPDATED! I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER. MAY CONTAIN PREVIOUS PARTS AS WELL AS NEW ONES.** putting this here as well in case you didn't read notes at the beginning. Will update part 2 in a few days if my schedule allows. (TT-TT)
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos to let me know what you think and feel. Always open for constructive criticisms! :)


End file.
